If You Love Someone
by Shoikana
Summary: Roy gets wind that Ollie may be alive, and goes after him with Nightwing's help. (This is before DC brought Ollie back)
1. If You Love Someone Chapter 1

Roy was in trouble

**If You Love Someone**

** **

**If you love something, set it free**

**If it comes back to you, it's yours**

**If not, it was never meant to be.**

Roy was in trouble.It was night, and he was being hunted.Of course he was attempting to track his opponent as well, but he knew he was at a disadvantage.His enemy had dark skin and clothes, and although Roy was also in black, he couldn't help but to think his red hair was giving himself away like a beacon.Although normally forest terrain was to his advantage since his nemesis stuck mostly to city streets, tonight the trees seemed to hover over him—ready to grab him like in some B-rated gothic movie.A movie more suited to his friend's dark mentor.Currently Roy stood with his back to a large oak tree with his bow drawn and listened.He could see only a little, and his ears were hindered by the whistling wind as it tried to force what few leaves were left to submit to the coming winter.He tried not to identify with the distressed foliage as he tried to stay alive.And he knew his opponent was near.He could feel it.

Suddenly he heard a thunk, and realized that what he had heard was the sound of a dart hitting him in the shoulder.He loosed his bow string and slumped to the ground."Damn," was all he had time to say before he lost consciousness…

"Roy!Roy!!"Roy heard his name as the fuzzy haze lifted.He opened his eyes and for a moment panicked when he couldn't see.Then he realized he had been out for only a minute or two and looked up to see his friend's gloating grin."I guess I used too much tranq.Sorry."

Roy groaned—more for effect than out of necessity—as he dragged himself to his feet, picking up his bow on the way."Lucky shot," he protested.

"Yeah, right.You lost—admit it," Ben grinned."You have to go to that séance with me." That had been the consequence of losing tonight's wargame.Ben had been Roy's top—actually, only—archery student for about five years now.They had met not quite by chance; Roy had just made the choice to come clean from heroin, and had to do community service to avoid any legal problems from his drug use.He had chosen—or rather it had been chosen for him—to serve as a mentor to a boy who had become involved with drugs.Roy had been sixteen and angry at the world, while Ben had been an eleven-year-old inner-city devotee of the young archer.Knowing Ben's infatuation with the Teen Titans, and especially Speedy, Emily, the program coordinator, had placed Ben with Roy.Roy had quickly learned of the boy's interest in archery, and had offer to teach him.He had even given Ben his old bow.Now five years later, while still not at Roy's skill level, Ben had become a master archer, and a junior member of the Titans. 

But Ben could defeat his mentor when he put his mind to it."But a séance?" Roy complained, "They're so stupid, Ben!It's nonsense!"

"It's Halloween, Roy!You're supposed to do stupid stuff like that! The guys at school say she's really good, and besides you promised if I beat you in tonight's wargames, you'd go."

Roy sighed in resignation, "Ok, but I want my protest logged."Ben grinned, helping his friend as Roy moved away from the tree since Roy was still feeling the effects of the tranquilizer.Together the friends made their way back indoors.

**

"So, do you do this often?" Roy asked the young woman in an almost pick-up-line tone of voice.He didn't quite know what to make of her, which was odd.Usually Roy would be more than willing to flirt with any woman, but this one—he didn't know.She was certainly cute enough, and nice enough, but her skin was chalk white, and her eyes were dark pools as though they reflected the entire universe.She had straight pitch black hair that went halfway down her back, and to top it all off, she wore a simple ankh around her neck.

Despite her unusual appearance, Roy found himself attracted to her.One look at Ben who sat next to him at the table told Roy that his friend felt the same attraction, although he was quieter than his fair-skinned companion, which was often the case between the friends.They had just come from the required séance over which Dua had presided.He and Ben had already planned to come here to Finnegan's, Roy's favorite Irish pub, and after the séance they had invited Dua along.Much to the men's surprise, she had accepted, and was currently sitting across from Roy, giving him an almost knowing smile."Just when I think it will be fun," Dua answered with a touch of flirtation herself."I do it mostly to entertain, but once in a while I get some wacko that could actually do something harmful to himself or someone else, so I… convince them to stop."

"So you're saying you can actually talk to the dead?" Roy said incredulously, as though he would certify her nuts if she confirmed his question.

She smiled and shrugged, knowing full well Roy's opinion of her.Her eyes sparkled with an unspoken knowledge, and, retaining her smile, she answered mysteriously, "Sometimes I do more." Her eyes danced at Roy for a moment and indicated deep secrets, almost daring Roy to ask what more she did. Before he got a chance, though, she continued, "I noticed you were the only one that didn't ask to talk to anyone.Isn't there anyone you miss?" 

Roy looked into her eyes, and felt himself being pulled into them. It was almost as though she knew the answer, Roy thought."I've lost my share of loved ones," Roy said noncommittally, "But I grew up with the Navajo belief that the dead should be left to rest."

"Navajo, huh?" Dua said with interest, although somehow Roy got the impression that she already knew his 'heritage.'"They have mystic beliefs," she stated matter-of-factly."What makes Navajo beliefs believable and what I do not?"Roy shrugged.He didn't have an answer for her, and he felt as though she were almost playing with him."You know," she started causally, "Very often people think they've lost someone to the curtain, when in fact they haven't."

Her words caused Roy to eye her carefully.He didn't know what was making him take note of her words rather than just brushing her off, but he was intrigued that she would dare even mention such a thing."What are you getting at?" Roy asked with a dangerous edge to his voice.

Unfazed by Roy's antagonist change in attitude, Dua answered offhandedly, "Just that maybe the last person you thought died isn't really dead.You never found a body did you?"

Roy burst into anger as he stood up, leaned over the table, pointed a finger at Dua, and roared, "That's not funny!Not even one bit!How could you even suggest such a thing?!"

Although Ben jumped back, surprised that his friend could display such anger at a woman he had just met, Dua calmly watched the elder archer turn red and answered in a placid, level voice, "Just pointing out possibilities."

**

"Come on, Roy, I'm sure she was just pulling your chain," Ben said, trying to calm his friend.They had just returned to the Titans Tower, and Roy had stalked off to his room—Lian was out with her Auntie Donna—while Ben followed.

After picking his way across the obstacle of toys on the floor, Roy sat at his desk and started to brood.Ben took a seat beside the desk so that he could look into Roy's somber expression.After a moment of thought, Roy looked at his younger friend and stated matter-of-factly, "I've got to make sure."He shook his head, and then, with his elbow on the desk, he bowed his head to rest his forehead on his hand as though puzzling out a difficult problem.After a moment, he sat up, dropped his hand so that his forearm lay on the desk, and reiterated, "I've got to check.She might full of it, but there was something about her."Ben nodded absentmindedly; he knew exactly what Roy meant.

Ben shook himself to clear his daze, and said, "Let me help."When Roy started to shake his head, Ben continued, "Come on, you know I can help you, and you need someone to watch your back.God knows where you're going to end up."

Roy continued to shake his head as he said, "I've been in all kinds of bad situations alone, and I've come out of it alive.I need to do this alone."

"But wouldn't it have been better to have help?" Ben argued, "You don't have to do it alone, Roy.I know the situations you're talking about, and I know that was a different circumstance.Let me help."

The friends heard a voice from the open doorway, "I don't know what you two are talking about," Dick started, "But I'd say letting someone help you, Roy, is a good idea.Bad things happen when Titans try to do things by themselves." Roy rolled his eyes at his Gothamite friend.Roy knew that although Dick was referring to Roy in some instances, he was also referring to himself in others.Roy also knew that Dick was right, that when it came down to it, every one of them—even Dick himself—worked better with a teammate than alone."What's this about, anyway?"

Roy hesitated, for he knew if he said what had happened, he would look and feel like a fool in front of his flawlessly logical friend.After Dick's questioning glance though, Roy sighed and said almost apologetically, "The lady who did the séance suggested that Ollie may be alive." Roy watched as Dick's expression more and more puzzling; first for the words Roy had just spoken, and then for the fact that Roy was taking it seriously.At least that's how Roy interpreted it.Attempting to explain his apparent gullibility, Roy rushed, "I've got to make sure, Dick.I feel like an idiot, but I've got to make sure." Dick nodded.He understood his friend's position.If Bruce had died, and anyone ever gave the slighted hint that he hadn't, Dick would be off on a worldwide search in a heartbeat.

Still leaning in the doorway, and knowing Roy thought he looked foolish, Dick eased, "I understand, Roy." He continued, "Ben's right though, you should let us help."

"Would you want help if everybody thought Bruce was dead and you got wind that he might not be?" Roy quizzed.

"No," Dick said truthfully, "But I'd be wrong."Roy gave his friend a mock surprised expression, and Dick returned a play threatening glare, to which Roy returned a warm smile.

Roy sighed and conceded, "Ok, you convinced me.I could certainly use help to find a lead.Right now all I know is what Dua said, which was just that he might be alive."

"Ok," Dick said, glad to have his friend's approval to help.He entered the room, stepping over one of Lian's toys to make his way to Roy's bed on the edge of which he sat. "We should start with his last known location, which was above Metropolis.Are we sure he was on that plane?"

Roy shrugged, "As much as we can be.Superman said he was, although he wouldn't confirm that he saw Ollie actually get blown up."

"Did anyone ever directly ask him?"Dick wondered.

"I dunno," Roy answered, "I don't remember.But he would say if he knew something, wouldn't he?"

"I don't know," Dick said thoughtfully, "I've known him to leave out information before.He doesn't lie, but he doesn't always tell the whole truth either."

"So it sounds like the next stop is Superman," Ben spoke up.

Roy nodded, as Dick answered, "Yep."

**

The three friends sat in the small secondary conference room with Superman whom they had invited to the Tower.They had offered to meet him at JLA headquarters, but the Man of Steel had declined, saying it was easier for him to come to them.The three young men were in their Titans identities—Dick as Nightwing, Roy as Arsenal, and Ben as Speedy.When Ben had been accepted into the Titans, and Roy had told him he'd need to chose a codename and costume, Ben had asked to use Roy's old persona, saying that he never dreamed of becoming anything useful, let alone a Titan, before he had met Roy.Roy was, of course, tickled pink, and accepted Ben's request.Ben's costume was just like Roy's old Robin-Hood-styled one, except that the red was more of a brick red, and the yellow was more of a mustard color.

"So what can I do for you boys?" Superman asked.If anyone else had called them boys, all three would have taken offense, but with Superman it was.. different.They knew he meant no disrespect; in fact it was hard for the Kryptonian to disrespect anyone.

There was silence as Ben and Roy instinctively waited for Nightwing to take the lead.Nightwing, though, finally caught eye contact with Arsenal and nodded in Superman's direction, indicating that the archer should lead the session.

Roy took a few more seconds trying to word his introduction.He looked at the table in front of him as he spoke, "We.. I.. have ..evidence.. that suggests that Ollie is still alive." He looked up to see Superman's reaction.His face seemed to show surprise, concern, and Roy thought perhaps even a little fear. Roy forced himself to keep eye contact with the Kryptonian as he asked candidly, "Was Ollie on that plane?"

Nightwing thought Superman looked uneasy as he answered Roy, "Yes.I tried to evacuate him, but he wouldn't let me.I've already told you that.."

"I know," Roy answered, "But I've got to make sure. You understand, don't you?"Roy asked him.

"Of course, Roy," Superman confirmed, "But why now?Did something happen?"He looked concerned.

Roy shrugged, "I'd rather not say.I will say I was given reason to believe that Ollie is still alive.Is that a reasonable belief?" Roy looked into the Kryptonian's eyes, daring him to counter Roy's statement.

Superman noted the challenge—the question behind the question—as he simply answered, "Yes."

Roy released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.He raised his hands to his face and rubbed his face as though he had just woken up.He felt like he had just woken up.Nightwing looked at his friend, and then at the Man of Steel, and Dick thought he saw remorse in the Kryptonian. Dick knew Roy was exhausted, and he knew that Superman wasn't telling something.Sympathizing with his friend, Nightwing got to the point.Locking eyes with Superman, he asked bluntly, "Did Oliver Queen survive the plane crash?"Roy looked at his friend gratefully, and then to Superman expectantly.

Superman sighed.Ever since the plane explosion, no one had bothered to ask him so directly.Leave it to Bruce's protégé, he thought.He said quietly, "Yes."

Roy suddenly stood in a burst of rage and demanded, "How could you not tell anyone that?!Don't you know how it's killed me to think he died?!I trusted you!!How can I ever trust you again?!" Nightwing stood with his friend, and put his hand on Roy's shoulder, trying to calm the archer.Instead, Roy angrily brushed his teammate's hand aside, causing Nightwing to take a step back, and continued to be furiously focused on the man before him.

Superman sighed, braving Roy's anger, and feeling as though he at least partially deserved it.He stated in a level voice, "I'm so sorry, Roy.He swore me to secrecy.It's the only way he would let me save him.I'm sorry I've betrayed your trust.I sincerely hope I can earn it back someday."

Still standing, Roy glared angrily at the Man of Steel.Then he looked away as he felt angry tears forming.Of all the people he knew and trusted, Roy had always thought that Superman could be trusted to tell the whole truth.Now Roy had to add Superman to the long list of people that had betrayed him; something he had thought he would never have to do.Roy said unbelievably, "So everything you've told us is a lie?"

Superman sighed, and said, "No, he was shot badly, and his arm was in a deadman's switch." He paused, "I took his bow and put it in the other switch.That allowed me to free him.He had enough cohesiveness to tell me that he wanted his survival to be a secret, so with my JLA transporter,I sent him home while I stopped Conner's plane from crashing.After everything was squared with Conner and his friend, I went home to check on him."

Nightwing's brow furrowed until he realized Superman meant home to Kansas.Then his eyes widened, "Your parents knew?!"

Superman gave Nightwing a wry grin and stated, "My parents are pretty good at keeping secrets." 

Nightwing let out a little laugh and received a glare from Arsenal for it.Having blinked the rogue tears away, Roy turned back to his former friend, and said in a soft, almost dangerous voice, "Where is he?"

Superman sighed again, and admitted, "I don't know."Seeing from Roy's expression that the archer didn't believe him, Superman reiterated, "I really don't know, Roy.I'm sorry."He offered tentatively, "When he left my parents' he said something about undoing the worst thing he's ever done.I don't know what that is, and you probably have a better idea what that would be anyway."

Roy sighed and, with locked arms and closed eyes, leaned against the table for a moment.Then he burst away from the table, turning his back on the Kryptonian, and narrowly missing a collision with Nightwing.Keeping a turned back to the room, Roy brought one arm across his front to support his other, which he brought up to support his bent head.Nightwing watched his friend in concern as Roy apparently tried to sort his emotions and plans.Finally Roy dropped his raised hand, so that his arms were crossed in front of him, and raised his head, keeping his back to the room.He could see Nightwing in his peripheral vision as he stated matter-of-factly, "I have to go find him.I know he probably doesn't want to see me, but I have to go find him."

Nightwing nodded, placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, and assured quietly, "We'll go Roy.We'll find him."

Superman said carefully to Roy's back, "I understand your need to find him, but I.. ask that you not tell anyone what you've learned here.I am still bound by my promise to Oliver."

Roy turned around to look at Superman curiously, but, with his hand still on Roy's shoulder, Nightwing spoke up, "Of course.We will be discrete, right, Arsenal?" Dick's tone indicated that Roy had better agree.

"Yah, I won't tell a soul," Roy said dryly.

**

Having just shown the Man of Steel out, Nightwing returned to the small conference room.As he took his seat, Ben asked,"So where do we go from here?" as he carefully watched his mentor.

"We have to figure out what Oliver would consider the worst thing he's ever done, and then figure out where he might go to try to undo it," Nightwing said impartially.

Ben looked at Roy.He certainly had no idea since he had met Roy's former guardian only a few times.Roy noted his friend's glance and sighed, exhausted from being so angry.He tried to purge his antagonistic feelings so that he could concentrate on the task at hand—something that Dick had always tried to teach him, and at which he was only partially successful most of the time— as he shrugged and said,"I dunno guys.He may have been my guardian, but I've seen him as much as you."

"Come on, Roy," Nightwing encouraged carefully, not wanting to reflame his friend's anger, "I know you didn't have a great relationship with Oliver, but you know him better than anyone, especially us." Nightwing thumbed himself and Ben."What would he try to fix?"

"I really don't know," Roy reiterated. He shrugged again, and his voice betrayed his frustration as he stated, "He's failed to save people just like any of us, but I don't know what he'd consider the worst thing he's ever done. Maybe lose his fortune?" Roy suggested, "Maybe he knows how to get it back."

Nightwing thought, "Hmm.. maybe.Something doesn't fit though.I can't explain it.How would he get it back?It was lost when his accountant stole it from him, right?"

Roy nodded."Ok, maybe he failed to save a kid.Maybe somehow he can save a kid he didn't save before."

Suddenly Dick looked up, and Roy saw the light of an idea enter his friend's eyes.He knew that look, and some of his frustration was replace with hope."What?" Roy asked. 

"I think you're on to something, Roy.What if *you're* the kid he didn't save before?"

"What do you mean?" Roy looked puzzled.

"What if he feels guilty about how he raised you?Maybe somehow he sees a way to make it up to you."Dick said thoughtfully.

Roy immediately dismissed the idea, "Come on, Dick, he never worried about his relationship to me.He didn't care."Roy shrugged as he tried to make the comment off-handedly, but both Ben and Dick heard the hurt in Roy's voice.

"That's where I think you're wrong Roy.I think he did care, and just never knew what to do.Like Bruce.I know he loves me, but ever since I was a kid, we had outsiders think he was heartless towards me.That he just wanted to train a partner."

Roy sighed, "Ok, let's say you're right, and he wants to fix how he raised me.What would he do?"

"What about your using?"Roy started to protest, but Dick raised his hands, "I know you blame only yourself, but I know Ollie felt responsible too.Dinah said it, Bruce said it, and I could see it in his eyes every time he looked at you afterwards." Knowing what his friend would say next, Dick already countered, "It wasn't disgust, Roy, it was remorse."

"Where would he go to counter Roy's using?" Ben asked incredulously.Having the same drug history, although not to the same extent, he couldn't imagine how to undo the damage done.

Now Roy started to become enticed by the idea, and said thoughtfully, "What if he's taking on the heroin industry on a global scale?What if he's in Burma where it all starts?If you're right, he'd go after only the largest, and I know all the main production plants."Roy was familiar with the structure of the illicit drug industry from his days as a government agent, and he knew that the southeast Asian country produced sixty percent of the world's heroin. He continued, "And knowing Ollie, I know exactly which one he went to."

Nightwing nodded, "Good.I like this theory.Let's go with it.Agreed?"

"Agreed," the archers said in unison.

**

Using the Titans' jet's cloaking feature, the three men landed just outside their target according to Arsenal.They were all on edge since Burma was *not* a country known to tolerate outsiders.In fact it was downright hostile.They were currently on the edge of the forest side-by-side on their stomachs looking at a heavily-guarded compound complete with automatic-gun-carrying guardsmen.Nightwing watched the movements of the guards carefully as Arsenal asked impatiently, "Now what?"

Making sure Arsenal noted his lowered voice and without taking his eyes off the guards, Nightwing answered, "Now we watch those guards and bide our time until something happens." He paused and then continued almost as an afterthought, "Something always happens."

Scanning the top of the surrounding wall, Ben suddenly spotted something and exclaimed, "Look!"The elder Titans followed Ben's direction and saw someone; a teen by the size of him; climbing over the wall.Even from his distance and in the back of his mind, Arsenal thought that the teen looked better dressed than any other Burmese citizen he had seen in the past.The trio watched with bated breath, and just as the teen jumped down to the ground, they heard shouts causing Nightwing to curse."Come on," Dick said to Roy as though it were a pained exercise they had to do.He ordered Speedy, "Cover us, ok?"Ben nodded, rising silently and carefully enough to use his bow if it proved necessary.

The Titan pair reached the escaping teen about the same time as the guards, and Nightwing went into battle mode, punching and kicking his way through the enemy.Arsenal covered Nightwing's back, fending off guards if they came too close, but also using his bow to keep the enemy from overpowering the Titans' self-assigned charge.Just as it looked like the pair might win the teen's freedom, a fresh batch of guardsmen came to the scene, causing Roy to yell, "We've got trouble!"

"I see 'em!" Nightwing responded.Now he knew they were going to lose this battle.

Distracted by opponents in melee range, Arsenal couldn't cover the boy—he didn't know why Ben wasn't covering the teen—and soon they heard yelling in Burmese.Roy didn't understand the words, but one look at the opponent yelling and Roy got the meaning.The guard had a gun pointed at the boy, and was obviously yelling at Arsenal and Nightwing to stop.Reluctantly, the heroes stopped the battle, and immediately a guard snatched away Arsenal's bow. Roy smirked to himself; while the bow was a loss, he certainly didn't need it to defend himself.

"Ok! All right!" Nightwing protested as the American heroes were pushed into the compound along with the teen they had tried to rescue.Roy warily glanced at their previous hiding place, but saw no sign of Ben.He had no time to worry though, as he, Nightwing, and the teen were pushed into a prison cell. 

**

As soon as they were alone in the cell, the teen, who was sitting next to Roy on the lone cot in the cell, asked something in Burmese.Roy was about to say in English that he didn't understand, when Nightwing, sitting on the floor on the other side of the small cell, answered in Burmese.Roy looked at Dick incredulously, and Nightwing simply shrugged with an apologetic smile. He translated, "He wanted to know if we're American superheroes," Nightwing said with a grin.

"I hope you said not much of ones," Arsenal responded sarcastically.

Nightwing let out a little laugh and said, "I said most of the time."He asked the teen something, and then told Roy, "His name's Thakin."Nightwing continued in Burmese, and after hearing 'Nightwing' and 'Arsenal,' Roy guessed he was being introduced, and, as Dick gestured to him, gave Thakin a little half-hearted wave.Thakin said something apparently about Roy since he gestured towards Arsenal while he spoke, and caught Nightwing's attention.Dick asked a few hard, fast questions, which Thakin answered, and Dick turned to Roy."He says you use the bow like the American.I asked who he meant, and he said the man he works for," Dick raised an eyebrow at Roy.

Roy asked hurriedly, "Ask him if he'll take us to him."

Instead of granting the request, Dick reminded his friend, "Uh, Roy, we're in a jail cell." 

Roy blushed and rolled his eyes at the same time.He responded, "Yeah, but it's nothing, right?I mean, we can get out of anything."

"I dunno, Roy, this looks pretty tight." Nightwing got up to inspect the lock more closely.As he inspected the lock, Roy asked, "What do you think happened to Ben?"

Not turning his attention from the lock, Nightwing answered, "I dunno.I'm actually kind of worried about him; the Burmese jungle is a far cry from New York city streets, and God knows who he might run into.If we're lucky, Thakin's friends grabbed him."Roy nodded.Dick finally looked up from the lock and commanded, "Arsenal, lie down on the cot. Thakin, stand over him. Roy, act like you're sick."

"I am sick," Arsenal stated dryly, but granted the request, closing his eyes, and wearing a pained expression.

Nightwing called the guard over, informing the guard of his sick companion.Instead of having the expected response, the guard stated sardonically in Burmese, "All three of you are going to die tomorrow anyway, so why do I care if he's a little sick now?"

The guard walked away, Nightwing sighed, and Arsenal, having opened his eyes, looked at his friend from his prone position and said, "Huh, it always works in the movies.What did he say?"

"You don't wanna know," Nightwing stated.

**

Ben watched as his elder teammates went into action, and prepared to assist from afar, nocking an arrow.He was just about to let an arrow fly; he had the bow drawn and aimed; when he heard the command in accented English, "Do not shoot that arrow.Release the tension.Take the arrow out of the bow."Ben carefully followed the instructions, and then carefully turned his head to see a semi-automatic gun pointed at him."Stand up.Hands in view."Ben stood and held his hands—with his bow in his left, and the freshly unnocked arrow in his right—out from his sides to show his captor.Ben thought to himself that the arrow in his hand would be in this guy's throat by now if he had managed to pick up Roy's skill with hand-held projectiles.As it were, the arrow and bow were taken from him.Ben dared not make any sudden movements and allowed himself to be lead away from the compound.

As he was lead through the jungle, Ben tried to ask, "Where are we going?" but was answered with, "Shut up."Ben did so, marching quietly along until he and his captor reached their apparent destination—another base.Ben was ushered smartly to the office of the commander of the base.The commander had his back to the doorway, and as he swung around to see who had entered his office, both commander and captive gasped. 

Finally Oliver Queen visibly eyed Ben from head to toe, and stated sarcastically, "Nice costume.It was bad enough the first time." Then he said to the guard covering Ben, "Go, get out of here," ushering the guard with his hand. The guard turned to leave, and Oliver stopped him with, "Return his bow to him."As the guard obeyed and left, Ollie looked into the face of his speechless captive, whom he recognized as his former ward's student, sighed, and said, "No doubt Roy is here somewhere."Ben nodded wordlessly.Queen looked at Ben, expecting the obvious information to be given without prompting, and then did prompt with an expression that stated, "Well?"

Ben finally found his tongue, and, still staring at Roy's former guardian, said, "Uh.Last I saw them they were trying to help someone escape from another base."

"Them?"Oliver asked with angered impatience. 

"Uh, Nightwing's here too," Ben admitted.

"Great.This is what I get for trusting an overgrown boy scout."Oliver said disgustedly.

"Uh, well, we kinda forced it out of him," Ben confessed apologetically.Ben's initial shock subsided and he looked around the office.Ben thought it looked as though whatever Ollie was doing here, he was doing it well, for the office looked expensive.The objects that particularly caught Ben's eye were the bow adorning the side wall, and a picture frame on the deskBen couldn't see the photo in the frame, and when he tried to discretely get a closer look, Queen slammed it face down onto the desk.Ben caught a glimpse of it though, and he thought it was of Green Arrow and Speedy.So, Ben thought, he hasn't forgotten his life in the states.That train of thought caused Ben to ask, "What are you doing here?Why did you let us think you died?"

"Long story, kid.One I'm not getting into now if at all.Right now, we've got to track down that stupid kid of mine." With interest, Ben noted the possessive quality of Oliver's statement. "With any luck, that 'someone' was Thakin, and they didn't screw up."

**

Sitting on the old, moldy cot, Arsenal and Thakin watched as Nightwing scoured their small cell for usable components.They watched as he took out a small knife, scraped some residue off the wall, smelled it, and dropped it in a tube he had produced for testing.Nightwing watched the tube thoughtfully, and then turned his attention to the cot.Causing his companions to stand, he removed the old moldy mattress, and started to inspect the strings underneath.He pulled and twisted, testing elasticity.As he turned his attention to the single light bulb in the cell, Arsenal finally commented, "Why do I feel like I'm in a MacGyver episode?" 

Nightwing half-glared at his friend, and Arsenal grinned back.Then he started to do his own investigation, inspecting the lock on the door and the springs in the cot. "Ok," Arsenal started, "You got one of those freezy pills of yours?Or the kind that go bang?" Nightwing nodded."Put the bang kind in the lock," Arsenal instructed as he started to take apart the cot.Thakin, and then, after he had followed his friend's instructions, Nightwing, watched with interest as Roy made a makeshift bow from the outer frame and elastic springs in the cot.He tested the 'bowstring,' grinned, and took a more stable, straight piece of wire and placed it in the handmade bow.Then Roy pulled the spring, eyed the lock, and let the wire fly.Of course the wire hit its mark, causing the firebomb Nightwing had placed to go off, and exploding the lock.One good kick from Nightwing, and the door swung open.

"You're welcome," Arsenal grinned.

"Great," Nightwing said hurriedly, "Let's go!"The three men rushed out of the cell, with Nightwing pulling on Thakin's arm to make sure the teen kept up.Finally Thakin pulled away, and ran alongside the heroes.Knowing where the guard would be from the trip down to the cell, Nightwing and Arsenal had relatively no trouble reaching the outer gate.When they reached the outer gate though, the guards were obviously waiting for them, and had the trio, who had their backs to one another, quickly surrounded.

As the circle parted allowing a man obviously in charge to enter, Nightwing partially straightened his defensive stance, causing his partners to look in his direction.Roy and Thakin saw the man and straightened and faced him, breaking the back-to-back triangle."You didn't really think I would have two American superheroes in my custody not watched carefully, did you?" he started.He looked at Arsenal."Since you're the one that broke the lock, you'll be the one to bear the punishment of your misdeed."Although Roy wanted to look uncertainly at Nightwing, instead he gave the man a defiant expression.The man responded by grinning amusedly.He commanded, "Take those two to another cell.Take this one to my office." 

**

"So, my American friend, why are you here?" Roy responded with a continued obstinate expression. He was being held with his arms behind his back in front of the man who was sitting at his desk.Roy quickly glanced around the room, and his eyes rested on his bow in the corner behind the desk of the man.Noting the hero's gaze, the man smirked and leaned back in his chair."I don't know much about bows, but that one looks pretty nice.I imagine you want it back," he sneered.Arsenal's only response was a glare."So you're after the American, eh?" the man continued to prod, "An archer after an archer," he continued almost thoughtfully, "I guess that makes sense.Normally I'd help you if that's what you had in mind, but I can't let escape attempts go unpunished.You're awfully brave coming here," he continued, obviously trying to get Roy unraveled, "Being American won't help you here.Your American Embassy can't help you when you get into trouble."

The man looked into Roy's defiant eyes for a moment, and then stated, "Well, apparently you have nothing to add, so we might as well get started."He nodded to the guards at the door who brought a chair to where Roy was standing.The men holding Roy pushed him into the chair and started to tie his arms to the arms of the chair.During his bonding, Roy did not take his eyes off the man, and continued to give an obstinate, focused expression."I have this new mix, and I needed a volunteer to test it on.Thanks for volunteering," he sneered.He produced a syringe, holding it in front of him and examining it theatrically.At the sight of the drug, Roy started to lose his composure as his eyes went wide.At first he resisted the urge to struggle, but as the man and the needle came closer, Roy failed and started to struggle against his bonds.

"No!" Roy protested against his will to be defiant."Stop! Please, stop!!"He was desperate. He had gone five whole years against that little voice that told him do it again just once—it would feel so good. His thoughts went to Lian. Every single day had been a struggle, but she had been his saving grace, and now he was going to lose because of events out of his control.Although Lian was only three, Roy found himself imagining her disappointment in her father, making him even more despondent.

"Ahh, I think we found his weak point, boys," the man said.The guards grinned.The man walked to where Roy was struggling, and noted his already-scarred arms."Looks like you know what you're in for, my friend."Ignoring Roy's pleas, the man tested the flow of the syringe and then punctured Roy with it, emptying the contents into Roy's arm.

Roy felt the familiar warmth—the warmth he had been craving for five years—spread throughout his body as he cried, "Nooo!" and hung his head.

The man watched Roy's devastation in amusement for a moment, and then commanded to the guards, "Get him out of here. Take him to a cell.I want to see what it does to him.You two," he pointed to two particular guards, "Go get his friends and take them to the range.We have no more use for them." That guards nodded and left the room.The guards that were left untied Roy, and underestimated him, thinking that the newly-introduced drug would make him easy to handle.Instead Roy fought with renewed vigor, and got his hands on the syringe used a moment ago.He threw it at the throat of one guard, and even with the drug's hindrance, the projectile hit its mark, causing the guard to slump.Roy fought the other guard—the man in charge had backed away from the scene—using the hand-to-hand techniques Dick had taught him until he could find another weapon—this time a pen on the desk—and threw it at the guard's throat.Almost free, Roy forced himself to continue despite his drug-induced daze.The silver lining was that Roy knew what to expect of the heroin he had been given, and remembered how to counteract it better than if he hadn't had history with the drug.The effects were as he remembered, and he didn't have any immediate concern that the drug he had been given was a 'new mix.'[Little favors,] he thought to himself sardonically.

Even in his daze, Roy had enough sense to slam the door shut, jamming it locked with a knife from his boot.He turned on the man in charge, who had started to cower in the corner.He stalked towards the man, picking up his bow on the way.When Roy reached him, Roy gave him a disgusted look, and hit him across the head with the bow.The man fell unconscious, and Roy had to catch himself on the desk.Safe for at least a few seconds, Roy took the time to try to clear his head.He could tell that he was given a fairly high dose of the drug, but he knew he didn't have time to mourn the loss of his work to stay clean; Nightwing was in trouble. Roy staggered to the window, and, seeing that the way was clear, climbed out.

From being escorted through the compound, Roy remembered seeing a firing range, and guessed that that was where Nightwing and Thakin would be taken.Despite his stupor, Arsenal was able to stay hidden until finally he saw the remembered range.He wasn't seeing clearly, but he could see well enough to see his friend and Thakin being tied to stakes, and he could see the row of armed men preparing to fire at his friend and their charge.From his vantage point, Roy couldn't see Nightwing's and Thakin's bonds, but he could see his friend discretely looking for him, although Roy didn't think Nightwing looked very hopeful.After squeezing his eyes tight and holding onto the building he was crouched beside for a few seconds, Roy moved stealthfully to get the right angle to cut the bonds.He found the angle, took a deep breath, and, kneeling, skillfully nocked an arrow.With barely a pause and holding his bow parallel to the ground, Arsenal anchored against his rib cage and let the arrow fly.Although it wasn't a perfect shot, it flew true enough to release Nightwing of his bonds.Another arrow flew a few seconds later and freed Thakin.

Nightwing hardly seemed surprised as he shook the ropes from his wrists and went into action, attacking the men who had just bonded him.While not as skilled as Nightwing, Thakin was able to assist in the fight, and took down one guard to Nightwing's four. The firing squad hadn't started to fire yet, and Roy thought it was because they were afraid of hitting their own men.The guard apparently in charge yelled a command in Burmese, and the men with guns started to raise their weapons.Roy prayed to whomever might be listening as he nocked and fired multiple arrows at a time, hoping that his archer's instinct would be enough to overcome the drug.His prayers were apparently answered as, although not every arrow hit its mark perfectly, each did well enough to take out its target.

Freed, Dick looked in Roy's direction which also happened to be the direction out of the compound.Nightwing and Thakin ran to Arsenal, and started to run past, expecting Arsenal to keep up.When he didn't, Nightwing paused, looked back at his friend, and rushed with concern, "Roy! Are you ok?"

"No," Roy said, hearing the slur in his own voice, "They drugged me."The revelation caused Nightwing to curse, and he grabbed his archer friend by the arm, half-dragging him to the entrance.Nightwing's original thought had been to scale the wall as Thakin had originally tried to do, but now in the condition Roy was in, Dick knew the front gate was the only possibility. 

Expecting the Americans to be safely tucked away, the guards were relatively light at the front entrance.This time, Nightwing took them out relatively quickly, and, with Arsenal in tow and Thakin running alongside him, rushed to the edge of the jungle.

When they were in the relative safety of the jungle so that Nightwing heard no more shouts, he stopped and leaned Arsenal against a tree."Roy!" Nightwing looked into his friend's eyes, "Roy!"he repeated, gently shaking his friend. "What did they give you, and how much?" he asked urgently.

Roy's glazed eyes looked at his friend until he closed them.He answered sluggishly, "Heroin.A lot."

Roy started to slide down the tree as Nightwing swore, "Damn," and got his arm under his friend's shoulder.He knew how hard his friend had worked to stay clean. "Come on, Roy," he encouraged, pulling Roy back onto his feet, "You've got to stay with us."Roy nodded.Still supporting Arsenal, Dick asked Thakin urgently, "The American you work for.Can you take us to him?" Thakin nodded mutely, watching the American archer, and knowing exactly what was happening to him.

**

The trio started the trek to Thakin's home base, moving at Roy's pace.Although the archer was able to walk on his own, he could not keep a normal pace and kept his eyes on the ground as Nightwing spotted him closely.Suddenly Roy stopped, and called, "Nightwing," to get his friend's attention.Nightwing stopped, looked at his friend, and then, seeing that Roy hadn't taken his eyes off the ground, followed the archer's gaze.On the ground in front of them was a arrow fletching.Afraid to bend down to retrieve it, Arsenal continued to stare at the fletching until Nightwing recovered the feather.He handed it to the archer, and, with little inspection, Arsenal stated, "It's Ben's.He must have dropped it."

Nightwing nodded, and said, "Thakin told me earlier that some of his friends were hidden in the jungle waiting for him.I'm guessing they picked up Ben and took him to where we're going."

"Makes sense," Roy said.They walked silently for a few minutes, until Roy commented slowly and dejectedly, "With our luck, it's not even Ollie.We're probably walking into a trap."

Nightwing nodded.He had certainly thought of that, and he countered, "True, but we saved Thakin.That's gotta count for something.He seems like a kid well taken care of.I would think his boss would be grateful for what we've done." As an afterthought, and as though he was surprised at the revelation, Nightwing said, "Though I never did ask his boss's name."Nightwing did so, turning to Thakin and asking in Burmese.

Thakin answered, "Choa."

"Damn," Roy cursed.He stopped and leaned on his bow for a moment."All this time I thought.. I mean.. Thakin said he was an archer.. how could he not.."

Dick put his hand on his friend's back and whispered encouragingly, "Roy, Choa is Burmese for Queen." Roy looked up at his friend with an expression of disbelief, and Dick returned a smile.Dick pressed gently on Roy's back, prompting him to move again.Roy actually felt pretty sick.While it had been five years since he last felt the effects of heroin and while he knew he had been given a high dose, Roy didn't remember the effects being so strong or lasting so long.He started to wonder if the effects had something to do with the drug being a 'new mix.'

By the time the trio had reached the entrance of Thakin's home base, Arsenal was leaning pretty heavily on Nightwing as Thakin led them into the compound.Even sick as he was, Roy noted that the guards and other Burmese citizens looked as well dressed as Thakin.Whoever was in charge of this place, he thought, took good care of his workers.Thakin led them into his boss' office, and they were greeted by Ben who had been sitting against the wall but had gotten up at their entrance.Ben immediately saw that Roy was ill, and looked questioningly at Nightwing.But before they could converse and before Nightwing could observe his surroundings, Oliver Queen spoke up, "Jesus, Roy, only a couple days in Burma and already you're high."

Getting enough energy to release himself from Nightwing, Roy angrily threw his bow at his former mentor and shouted, "You God-damn son of a bitch!! How dare you judge me?!"Roy stumbled forward, forcing Nightwing to catch him.Having regained his balance, Roy released himself from Nightwing's grasp and moved forward to lean on the desk.While making eye contact with his former mentor, Roy stated in a steady, angry voice, "I've been clean for five years and this is not my fault.At least I don't let the people that care about me think I'm dead."

Ollie picked up Roy's thrown bow—he knew Roy must really be angry to throw a weapon that any archer worth his salt knows must be cared for carefully—and leaned it against the wall as he said, "Oh stop being so dramatic, Roy.You know now don't you?" Ollie eyed his former ward."Nice costume." He said the words a little less bitingly as he had to Ben, although they still held sting.

Roy looked down at himself as though he had to be reminded what he was wearing, and stated sardonically, "Thanks.I thought I'd go back to a time in my life when I knew at least one person cared about me."He glared at Ollie with glazed eyes.Ollie returned his gaze with a hard expression, and then turned from the younger archer disgustedly.Immediately though, he turned back, and asked, "What are you on, anyway?"

Roy tried to clear his head, as he answered, "Heroin.But you'd know all about that wouldn't you?"Ollie eyed Roy questioningly, and Roy elaborated, "What else gets made here?Especially that can produce an office like this?" Roy waved his hand in the air.

"You don't actually think.." Ollie started.

Hardening his gaze even more, Roy looked into Ollie's eyes as he said strongly, "I don't know what to think anymore."

Ollie sighed and took his eyes off his former ward to look at the other people in the room.Nightwing held a hard but concerned gaze, while Ben and Thakin looked questioningly at the pair of archers.Ollie turned his attention back to Roy, "Who shot you up?"

Having closed his eyes for a moment, Roy opened them again, and looked unfocusedly at the desk.The adrenaline he had felt from his anger was starting to subside, and the effects of the heroin was taking precedence again.Slurring his words, he answered, "I dunno.Your neighbor.Ask your friend," he waved his hand in Thakin's direction.

Ollie looked at Thakin, and then at Nightwing.Understanding what Ollie was thinking, and surprised, but then not really, that Oliver had never bothered to learn Burmese, and then noting that Ollie assumed that he could speak and understand the language, Nightwing translated the question.Thakin answered, and Oliver looked at Nightwing.Nightwing stated, "He said Ne Win gave it to him.That he has some kind of new mix."

To Nightwing's surprise, his words sparked Oliver into panicked motion as he commanded Thakin, "Go get Kyi!Now!!"Thakin looked at Nightwing uncertainly, and then rushed out of the room; Dick guessed that hearing the name was enough for Thakin to understand what his employer wanted.

Shocked, Roy watched Ollie as the elder archer moved quickly around the desk and took Roy by the shoulder and arm."Sit down, Roy," he commanded.When Roy tried to resist in confusion, Ollie said, "This is not the time to be stubborn.Sit down!"The strength of Ollie's words was enough to make Roy obey, and he found the seat Ben had been sitting in.Ollie's panicked attention to Roy's condition forced Roy to acknowledge how he felt, which was pretty terrible to the point that Roy wasn't sure he could stand again if he wanted to.Roy put his head in his hands as if to clear it, which did no good; the room was still spinning.

Nightwing became more concerned now, and crossed the room to stand next to Roy and Ollie.He said to Ollie, "What is it?"

As he did a visual and tactile examination of Roy, which Roy resisted weakly, Ollie said, "Ne Win's been experimenting with poisons in drugs.Besides the drug itself," he clarified.He gave a disgusted look to Roy as he said, "Contrary to apparently popular belief, I'm not here to further the drug trade.I'm trying to destroy it, by infiltrating and shutting down when I can.Ne Win is the worst of them all, so I've targeted him.Thakin was on a little fact-finding mission when you ran into him."Then to himself, he muttered, "Where is she.."Ollie's obvious concern caused Roy to look at Nightwing worriedly, which Nightwing mirrored.

As if to answer Oliver, Kyi rushed into the room with a syringe in her hand.She looked at Oliver, who nodded to Roy, and Kyi turned her attention to the younger archer.She warned, "Hold still," as she administered the contents of the syringe to Roy.

As she did so, Ollie explained, "Kyi is my head pharmacologist.We had just learned of this new poison, and Kyi, the wiz that she is," he smiled at her which she reflected bashfully, "discovered that the poison makes the victim actually life-dependent on heroin."He watched Roy's physical reaction to the drug as he revealed apologetically to Roy, "She just shot you up with more heroin.It's needed to keep the poison from killing you.Unfortunately it does nothing for the symptoms of the poison.And you'll still feel the effects of the heroin.We know that Ne Win has an antidote, but we haven't been able to find it yet.Kyi's also working on it, but it's pretty complicated."

"My worst nightmare," Roy mumbled to himself so that his friends barely understood him.

Oliver sighed, and Nightwing suspected that his eyes were playing tricks on him as he thought he saw unshed tears in the elder archer's eyes.Ollie said, "General operating procedure is to avert any shipment out of Ne Win's plant and 'water it down' with a chemical Kyi's created.That way, he doesn't know his shipments are being messed with, yet the smack he ships doesn't have nearly the potency it did when he released it. Fortunately he hasn't started to ship the laced heroin yet, but we're running out of time."

"Wait," Roy said through his drugged fog."You're saying you can water down heroin right at the source?"Kyi, knowing that her employer didn't need her to answer Roy's question, and after looking at Oliver for confirmation and receiving a nod, left the room.Ollie knew she'd return when Roy needed another dose.

Having barely understood Roy through his drug-induced slur, Ollie confirmed, "That's exactly what I'm saying, kid. It's not perfect, but things would be a hell of a lot worse up there if we didn't do what we do."After a moment of thought, he asked, "How the hell did you find me, anyway?"Knowing that Nightwing was the detective in the group, he turned his attention to Dick.

While watching carefully for Queen's reaction, Nightwing stated matter-of-factly, "Superman could only tell us that you wanted to undo the worst thing you've ever done." His voice got drier as he continued, "After a little brainstorm, we thought maybe it was your ignoring Roy to the point he turned to heroin."Ollie broke eye contact with the young vigilante, and then quickly regained contact, trying to hide his reaction.Nightwing had already seen it though, as he continued, "Roy knew the industry over here from his days as a government agent, and basically we guessed."

"Hell of a guess, kid,"Ollie said, to which Dick shrugged.The young heroes had hit on Ollie's motivation exactly, but he didn't want to let the weakness show.Act like you don't care, keep people at a distance; that's the only way to work if you're going to keep them safe, Ollie thought.Now, because Roy wouldn't let it go, Ollie's entire plan was in jeopardy.Now Ne Win knew about Roy, and had already taken fatal aim at Ollie's son.That thought caused Ollie to yell angrily at Roy, "I had everything under control until you three showed up.You probably ruined everything."

Still holding his head in his hands, Roy looked up with surprised, dilated eyes as he realized he was the one Ollie was addressing, "Now who's being dramatic," Roy shouted back as well as he could. He wanted to stand to be in his former mentor's face, but as soon as he tried to stand, he lost balance and was forced to grab the nearby desk to stay on his feet.Ollie instinctively reached out to keep his son from falling, but Roy brushed away the gesture angrily."If we hadn't been here, Thakin would probably be buried in Ne Win's backyard!You're welcome!!" He took his hand away from the desk to use it to gesture angrily as he continued, "And if you had told us what the hell you were doing, I would have accepted that and let you do your own goddamn thing!!" He spoke quickly, for he could feel himself failing, " Thinking you're dead—and then finding outyou might not be—that I couldn't handle!I had to know, goddammit!!You're the closest thing I had to a father, and because of that I'm sorry for both of us!" Finally his last bits of energy were spent, and Roy was forced to collapse back into the chair.

Roy barely heard Ollie's rebuttal. "Look, Roy," Ollie started heatedly, "I never was good at the parenting business—we both know that.I never considered you my son, and now that you're grown, I think it's better we forget that the other exists," he lied.Ollie just wanted Roy to go away so he could protect him again.

Ollie's words caused surprised hurt in Roy so that he looked like he was about to lose consciousness from the shock until Nightwing, who had moved to the desk without either archer's notice, spoke up holding the photo frame that had been face down on the desk. "Is that why you have this?" he asked dryly, holding the frame so that the room could see the photograph housed within.The photograph showed a smiling Roy and Ollie, both in costume, and once Roy saw it, his jaw dropped.Ollie glared at the young Gothamite, and Nightwing continued, "Why do you lie to Roy like that?Don't you know how much it hurts him?"

Through narrow eyes and avoiding Roy's gaze, Queen stated, "It's complicated."Then he changed the subject with, "I don't have time for this. I have to make sure Ne Win's next shipment doesn't go out."

"Let us help," Roy spoke up so suddenly that he even surprised himself.When Ollie started to shake his head, Roy continued in almost a whine, "Come on, you know me, Ben, and Nightwing can take it.Just this once, let us help, and I promise I'll go away and not tell anyone you're down here."Truthfully that was the last thing Ollie wanted, and he certainly didn't want to have to worry about Roy in the enemy's compound.Never mind Roy did stuff like that all the time and Ollie knew it.

"God, Roy," Ollie countered, and Nightwing thought he heard compassion in the archer's voice, "You can barely stand.How are you going to help take out Ne Win?"

Instead of answering, Roy put his head in his hands again.He knew Ollie was right of course, but he hated to feel so useless.Especially since the cause was heroin.

Suddenly everyone in the room became aware of a struggle coming towards them, and they stopped and waited for the struggle to enter the room.Ben had the best view of the hallway, and he piqued everyone else's interest when his jaw dropped at the sight of the struggle.There was an audible gasp as the woman and her two captors entered the room.The woman was yelling, "Get off of me you big dumb oafs!If you wanted me, all you had to do is ask!"

Roy was the first to react when, even in his hazy state he said in disbelief, "Black Canary?!"

Roy's vocal reaction caused Dinah to look at him first, and she asked, "Roy! Are you ok? Oracle sent me.."As she spoke she took in the rest of the room, and her struggles turned limp as her eyes rested on Oliver." What the.. Ollie?!" She spoke disbelievingly, as though she were looking at a ghost. "Is it really you?"She regained her feet and pulled away from her captors annoyingly."How.. What.." she stumbled forward, and then getting her voice back she said, "I'm gonna kill Oracle."

Suddenly it hit Nightwing; he hadn't checked in with Oracle since they had been captured.It must have sent Barbara into panic mode and she sent Black Canary after them.Nightwing spoke up, "She didn't know.We didn't tell her why we were coming here."

"Dinah," Ollie started, carefully gauging her reaction, "How are you?"he asked, for lack of a better thing to say.Black Canary seemed to finally get her full senses back as she burst into joyful tears and crossed the gap between her and Ollie to wrap him in an emotional embrace.With an expression that combined surprise and relief, Ollie returned the embrace.Roy was still facing Ollie and could see the elder archer's uncertain expression from his seated position. 

Roy found the elder archer's expression comical, but refused to allow his expression to indicate his finding. Afraid that he might show positive emotion, and frustrated at Black Canary's upbeat reaction to Oliver, Roy suddenly and uncertainly staggered out of Oliver's office.Black Canary, Nightwing, and Speedy called to him, but he ignored them as he turned the corner of the doorway.Ollie sighed discontentedly at the door, and then broke the embrace enough to look smilingly into Dinah's eyes.

"How's my pretty bird been?" he asked, grateful for her acceptance of his being alive.

"I've been.. fine.." Dinah said, having a loss for words and looking into Ollie's eyes.Looking from eye to eye, she said, "Is it really you?What happened?Why did you let everyone think you were dead?What were you thinking?"Her voice started to get upset, and Ollie broke their embrace so that he could use his hands in a calming gesture.

"I'll explain later, ok?" When Dinah's expression started to indicate that it was not ok, Ollie continued, "Right now I'm worried about Roy.He's very sick, and although we still have his bow, God knows he doesn't need it to be effective, and I'm afraid he's going to do something stupid."Dinah nodded, her puzzled, concerned expression indicating that she wanted to ask how Roy was sick.Conversely, Dick pleasantly noted Oliver's acknowledgement of Roy's abilities, as well as his obvious concern for Roy.

"We'll go find him," Nightwing offered, volunteering Speedy, and allowing the former couple to stay together for a little longer. Speedy acknowledged Nightwing's statement and moved to stand next to his leader.Oliver recognized the offer gratefully as he nodded to the Titans leader, and the teammates left the room.

Ollie motioned for Dinah to take the seat Roy had occupied and he went around his desk to drag the desk chair to a spot next to his former lover.He sat and took Dinah's hands into his own and tried to look into her eyes.He couldn't though because Dinah was focused on the open doorway.Ollie reached up with one hand to guide her gaze to his, and he could see the concern in her eyes."What's wrong, pretty bird?"Ollie asked.It felt so good to be in the same room with Dinah again.

Allowing her attention to be drawn to the door again for a moment, she looked back at him and said, "Roy's sick?You sure he'll be ok?"

Ollie responded, "Nightwing and Speedy—I still can't believe he's taken that God-awful name—will find him.He's been hit with a poison that actually makes him need heroin to stay alive."He saw shock and concern in Dinah's eyes.He looked away from them before he continued, "They'll find him and bring him back.I know there's an antidote out there, and now that Roy's been hit, I *will* find it." 

Dinah looked with concern at Ollie again, and was partially comforted by the determination she saw in his eyes.She knew that whenever that determined light existed, Ollie would be successful in his quest. She forced herself to forget Roy as she embraced Ollie again, and this time both kept the embrace tight for long moments."I can't believe it," Dinah whispered, pulling away to look at Ollie again."I just can't believe it."

"Believe it, pretty bird.I'm here.I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I had to stay hidden to do what I do now."Dinah asked what that was, and Ollie filled her into his operation.He confided in his former partner, "The kids hit it right on, but I couldn't tell them that—I'm here because I couldn't help Roy when he needed me.I thought I could stop some of that poison from reaching other kids, but now I've just made it worse by allowing Roy to find me here. Now if we don't find that antidote, I'm going to lose a son." By way of explanation he said, "I'm sure Ne Win means for the poison not to touch the victim as long as the victim keeps shooting up, but now the heroin is an imperfect shield." His voice got quieter as he finished, "The poison is still touching him.Eventually it will kill him."

Dinah paused for a moment trying to absorb the news while at the same time getting her emotions in check.Bypassing the devastating news, she looked down at their clasped hands and asked softly, "Why can't you tell them that, Ollie?Why can't you let Roy know you care about him?" She looked up into his eyes, expecting an answer.

Oliver looked at their hands and sighed.He started to caress her fingers.If it had been anyone else, Ollie would have given a flippant answer, but he just couldn't to Dinah.Especially after being reunited after so long.Finally he confided, "I don't know.I want to, but every time the opportunity comes up, some smart-ass comment comes out instead.I guess I think if I keep him at arms length, nothing I do can hurt him."

"But don't you see?" Canary started, "You keeping him at arms length hurts worse than anything that could happen because of his association to you." She leaned towards him, breathed, "There are other ways to protect those you love," and touched his lips with her own.Ollie smiled at the gesture and made the touch more of a solid kiss.

**

When Dick and Ben found Roy, he was sitting against the outside wall of Ollie's building.Dick got the impression that Roy collapsed where he was.Roy looked up at his friends, and Dick and Ben sat on either side of Roy.Dick asked, "How're ya doin'?"

Roy sat with his knees to his chest and his arms across his knees.He rested his head on his arms as he shrugged, and slurred into the space between his legs and his chest, "I dunno.I don't know what I'd think I'd find when we found him.Nothing's changed.I don't know why I thought it would be different."

"Because you have hope," Dick said."We all saw evidence that he cares, Roy.What about that picture of you and him?" Roy shrugged. Dick said candidly, "You're awfully defensive with him though.Maybe if you dropped your shields with him, he'd respond."Dick watched for Roy's response, but he couldn't tell because his friend's face was still hidden.While normally Dick would take Roy's static position as uncaring, Dick knew his friend was probably too sick to look up.Dick offered,"Right as Ben and I were leaving, he acknowledged your skill.He said you were formidable even without your bow."

Now Roy did look up with weary, blood-shot eyes at his oldest friend, "He really said that?"Roy was used to his skills being put down by his former guardian.Dick smiled warmly and nodded. Roy said slowly and thoughtfully, as though he had to force the words out, "They say you become your parents… if that's true, he's the closest thing I ever had to a parent.. I don't want to turn out like him.I don't ever want this kind of relationship with Lian." That thought made his eyes start to tear, and he dropped his head.

Nightwing put his hand on his friend shoulder as he said, "You'll never have that kind of relationship with Lian.You're too careful."

Ben added, "You weren't like that with me either.I never would have guessed you had a parent like Ollie.You were always encouraging, and always corrected me gently when I needed it."There was no reaction from the red-headed archer, but instead of discouragement, Ben felt concern.

After a moment of silence, Nightwing said, "Let's go back, ok?"Roy sighed and nodded. Nightwing and Ben stood and, after a non-verbal indication from Nightwing to Ben, both heroes knelt and took an upper arm on Roy, hauling the sick archer to his feet.Barely strong enough to stand on his own, let alone walk, Roy leaned heavily on his friends as the threesome slowly made their way back.

**

When the three Titans arrived, Roy was still leaning on Nightwing although he felt a little better, and they found Ollie and Dinah seated face-to-face apparently simply talking.When they entered the office, both Ollie and Dinah gave Roy such a regretful look that the younger archer responded with, "What..?"

"Nothing," Ollie responded, although there was no bite to his voice as Roy would expect, and it was clear that something was on his mind.Dinah confirmed the observation by switching her gaze sadly to Ollie.Roy furrowed his brow at the pair, wondered what was going on between them, and then shrugged it off.

Wanting to rid himself of the uncomfortable silence, and hoping to ignore how he had stormed out, Roy released himself from his friend and declared, "Well how about that field trip to ol' Ne Win's place?Who's goin'?" He looked at each person in the room.

Immediately, Ollie spoke up, "I'll go."

Black Canary spoke up with authority, "No, Nightwing, Speedy, and I will go."Both Roy and Ollie were getting ready to interrupt when Canary staved them off with a raised hand and continued, first addressing Roy, "You're in no shape, Roy, and you," she continued turning to Ollie and with a serious tone, "Need to stay here with your son."She saw Roy disagreeing expression, and she knew he doubted her choice to call him Ollie's son. "We'll find what Roy needs, Ollie," BC comforted, which confused Roy even more.As a final argument, she added,"Besides, I think you two need to talk."Roy looked at Canary suspiciously, but her expression did not betray her thoughts.

Roy looked at Nightwing, hoping that Dick would argue Roy's position with Dinah, although since the simple turn of his head caused Roy to have to catch himself on the nearby wall, he didn't think it was very likely that Nightwing would agree.Roy received a slight shake of the head and an apologetic expression.Dick confirmed his gesture, "Sorry, Roy, I think Canary's right." Plus, he added silently, hopefully they'll get the mess between them straightened out.

"There's no way I'm staying here!" Roy exclaimed, with one hand still on the wall."That son of a bitch did this to me—ruined five good clean years—no way in hell I'm going to stay here while you take him down!!" Roy's voice had risen to the point of shouting at Nightwing, until he had to finally end his tirade in a series of violent coughs. He was glad he had a hand on the wall, because he was sure that was the only thing keeping him on his feet.

"My God, Roy, look at you," Dick said levelly."You're sick.Let us take care of it.I promise somehow you'll get a piece of him."After a moment Roy nodded resignedly, and moved to take the chair Dinah had vacated.Dick looked to Ollie to see if he was going to offer resistance, and as though Ollie knew what was going through the young vigilante's mind, slightly nodded his head indicating he was ok with the situation.He wanted to take down Ne Win just as badly as Roy did, but he knew Dinah was right—she usually was when it came to stuff like this—he had to stay with Roy.Nightwing responded with a grateful nod, and Ollie thought he saw in Dick's eyes a promise to allow Ollie a piece of Ne Win as well.

As the three heroes were preparing to leave, Ollie offered a guard, probably Thakin, which both Nightwingand Black Canary declined.They both said it was too dangerous, and Nightwing was sure he could find his way back to Ne Win's compound.As the three heroes gathered their things to leave, Ollie locked eyes with Black Canary and said seriously, "Make him pay.And get that antidote." Black Canary saw the anger, concern, and fear in her former lover's eyes, which brought tears to her own and she nodded silently.Finally, after a worried glance to the sick archer, Black Canary, Nightwing, and Speedy left the office, leaving Roy and Ollie alone with each other.

As soon as they were alone, Roy immediately tensed up.Then, aware of his automatic reaction, and remembering Nightwing's suggestion, he consciously relaxed and softened his expression.Ollie eyed his ill child for a moment, trying to start what had to be said.Instead, he stalled by taking a closer look at Roy and laying the back of his hand on Roy's forehead."God, you're burning up," Ollie stated with concern. Roy had no reaction; he knew he was feverish; and Ollie continued, "I want you to come with me.We'll get you into a bed where Kyi can keep a closer eye on you."

"I don't need that," Roy moved his hand while keeping his head down as tried to wave the elder archer off, "I'll be fine here."

"You're not ok, Roy.You of all people should know that.Come on," Ollie bent to get an arm under his son's shoulder and haul Roy to his feet. Roy was made nauseous at the change in position, and he groaned in protest. "Yeah, you're ok, you stubborn goat," Ollie said as he reached around to grab the photograph off his desk.He tucked the photo in a pocket as, surprising himself, Roy let out a little laugh in response to his surrogate father's words.Then Ollie lead him out of the room.

Ollie and Roy entered the compound's infirmary, which was furnished with rows of simple beds, only a few of which were occupied.There was a variety of personnel present—so many in fact so that it seemed as though they were employed simply so that they would have an income.Kyi was present and talking to a nurse, but as soon as she saw her employer enter the room supporting his very sick son, she rushed over to help.There was a low murmur as the personnel recognized their benefactor and speculated who the young, fair, obviously sick, red-headed man with Mr. Queen was. Kyi and Ollie lead Roy to an empty bed, and although he had protested most of the way, Roy had to admit he felt better—and safer—lying down.Both Roy and Kyi knew that the effects of the heroin were wearing off—Roy because he felt the remembered withdrawal symptoms, and Kyi because Roy was sicker than he would be from just the heroin, so that she knew the poison was having more of an effect—and Kyi left and quickly returned with another dose for Roy.

After Kyi administered the dose and left with a sad smile for Roy—she knew his history with the drug from Ollie—

Roy curled up on his side, trying not to enjoy the familiar high, and, a bit to Roy's surprise, Ollie pulled up a chair to sit by Roy's bedside. He sat silently next to his son and glanced around the room self-consciously to see if they were being watched and noted thankfully that the others in the room had mostly gone back to their previous tasks. What he wanted—needed—to say was as hard as ever, but, although Roy didn't know it, if Nightwing's team didn't find that antidote soon, this would be Ollie's last chance.The thought forced him to fight back tears as he started awkwardly, "Back in the office, I just wanted to tell you," he paused, and Roy looked up enough to see Ollie as he spoke.Roy thought he almost looked to be in pain trying to word what he wanted to say, "That Nightwing was right.. I did lie when I said I never considered you my son.I've always cared about you.I guess I just didn't know it before I came here.I've always been proud of you, and it devastated me when you had to turn to drugs to get some attention." Ollie paused again, relieved that that had been said.He looked at Roy and, through the pale face and dilated, bloodshot eyes, saw a shocked, disbelieving expression.He broke eye contact and continued, "You're everything anyone could ask for in a son." By this time, Roy was able to partially sit up and did so, supporting his weight on his elbow.His mouth hung open which caused Ollie to roll his eyes and say in a lighthearted tone, "Close your mouth, will ya?This is hard enough." Roy immediately snapped his mouth shut and allowed a small smile to creep across it.

After brushing off Ollie's attempt to make him go back to a prone position, Roy eyed his former mentor.He was looking for some hint of betrayal, and, seeing none, said in disbelief, "You mean that, don't you?"Ollie gave a small nod.Remembering their past, Roy said, "It's not because I'm so sick is it?Because frankly, I can't take it again."

"It's not because you're sick.Ever since I left the states, you've been on my mind." Ollie paused and then said softly, "I do love you, Roy."

Those words caused Roy's heart to jump—he had never, ever heard those words from his guardian, even when Ollie was trying to make amends just to break them later.He felt lightheaded again, and lay back down.He rolled onto his back, let out a groan, and covered his closed eyes with his arm.He lay still for a moment, and he knew that Ollie was anxiously awaiting a reaction.He was too sick to take this kind of news.Moving his arm and opening his eyes just enough to see, Roy asked, "After all this time, why now?Why couldn't you have told me this when I was fifteen?"

Ollie shrugged, "Being in a strange place for so long.. letting everyone you care about think you're dead.. it changes a man.I know more now what's most important to me, and you're right there at the top.My initial reaction when you showed up—believe it or not, that was me trying to protect you."Roy's face scrunched in puzzlement, and Ollie elaborated, "If I could get you to go away and forget you ever saw me, I didn't have to worry about people like Ne Win ever hurting you. Now because you came after me, you're in the shape you're in now."Ollie felt unbidden tears which he blinked away."When I see what he's done to you, I want to go over there and rip his throat out myself."

Closing his eyes and replacing his arm, Roy lay still allowing himself to catch up with his reeling mind.He so much wanted to believe his former mentor, but he had been caught by this trap before.But somehow, Roy thought, he seemed different this time.He didn't seem so—nonchalant—like he was just saying off the top of his head.Roy hoped it wasn't because he hadn't seen Ollie in years.Roy remembered back to when the plane had crashed, and unbidden tears formed.Just as Ollie began to suspect that Roy had fallen asleep, Roy told Ollie in a soft, cracked voice, "Do you know… They didn't even invite me to your.. funeral.. wake.." he choked, "Whatever.. I had to crash the party.. They didn't even let me talk.. Nightwing.. Dick.. made them.. let me…" he paused, "I'm sorry I gave up on you that day.. I didn't see it.. I wasn't with Eddie and Conner.. I gave up.."

Ollie's heart ached at Roy's pain, and he comforted, "I didn't want help, Roy.I wanted you to give up.The only reason Conner didn't give up when you did is that he hadn't had a chance to know me like you did.He hadn't had a chance to be frustrated by me.I wanted him to give up too."Ollie didn't know what to say about the funeral.It pained him that his friends would have left Roy out of something like that, but he guessed it made sense—his and Roy's estrangement had been legendary.At the following silence, Ollie reached into his pocket and retrieved the photo of himself and Roy. He said thoughtfully, as though remembering himself, "Do you remember when this was taken?"He looked at Roy and turned the photo so his surrogate son could get a better look.Roy lifted his arm and turned his head to see the photo, which appeared blurry because of the pressure his arm had had on his eyes, and shook his head as he looked at his former guardian.Turning the photo back towards himself, Ollie said thoughtfully, "Remember when the JLA and the Titans had that picnic so we could get to know each other better?And after the team photos, Wonder Woman insisted that all the senior and junior partners got their pictures taken together?"Ollie held up the picture, indicating that it was their portrait. 

Roy was dumbfounded.He allowed his arm to drop to the pillow above his head as he gave Ollie a shocked, disbelieving expression. Once he found his voice again, he said, "I thought.. I remember that picnic, but I thought that picture was never printed or something.. I've never seen it."

Ollie smiled knowingly.He knew Roy thought that picture never existed."I've always known where it was," he said, examining the picture."I don't know why I never put it out.I guess I was never home long enough to think it should be out."He put the photo back in his pocket."I'm sorry about that too," he started, looking pained again."I just kept screwing up with you," he sighed.Roy was absolutely speechless, and brought both hands to cover his face as he groaned.These were words he had always heard in his dreams, but never ever though he'd hear in reality.And now he was too sick to think straight—to try to puzzle out if Ollie was just blowing smoke like he had done so many times in the past.

"I don't know what to say," Roy said as he dropped his hands to rest on his chest.

"Say you believe me,"Ollie said seriously.

Roy continued to study his surrogate father.Just the fact that Ollie wanted to hear Roy say he believed him made the moment surreal. "I want to," Roy started, looking past Ollie, and then back, "You know I do. But I need time." Granting himself the time, Roy put his hands under his head, ignoring the dizzying feel the movement caused, and changed the subject, anxious to test the new relationship, "What have you been doing down here?" he asked conversationally, "Do you ever get a chance to use your archery?" 

Ollie smiled, recognizing the test, and answered, "When I first got here, I made a name for myself with my bow.I haven't used it for a long time though.I miss it."

"Well, now," Roy grinned, "That sounded like a challenge to me."

Oliver laughed good-naturedly."Later," he said, "Now I want to find out what's been happening.How is everyone?How is Lian?"

Ollie saw Roy beam at the mention of his daughter, and Roy gushed, "Lian's great.Smartest three-year-old on the block," Roy beamed with fatherly pride.Ollie noticed the light in his surrogate son's eyes even through his illness as Roy continued, "She is always coloring things for me and her 'aunties' and 'uncles.' I think she might be an artist when she grows up," he grinned, "Or a full-time archer.She's real good with a bow already."

"You have her shooting already?At three?" Ollie asked, surprised.

"Well, no," Roy admitted, "But I can just tell she's got it.She takes after her daddy," he grinned.

Then Roy's grin faded as he obviously turned his thoughts to something more serious.Seeing his son's change in expression, Ollie asked with concern, "What is it?"

"You've got to find that antidote, Ollie.I can't leave Lian.She can't be an orphan." He felt the tears in his eyes as he looked to his father."Promise me?"

Ollie looked to the floor for a second, trying to control his own tears.He couldn't even protect Roy from the truth; his son was too experienced not to know what was happening to him.When he had stopped the rogue tears, he looked back up at his waiting son, and vowed, "I promise we'll make you well, Roy."

Ollie's tone seemed to convince Roy, at least for the moment, and aftera minute he continued solemnly, "She misses her Grandpa Ollie.We all do." Roy paused."Now that we know," Roy started carefully, "What are you going to do?Are you going to come back?"

"I don't know Roy. I feel like I'm doing some good here.I feel like I'm successfully doing penance for letting you get into drugs.And like I said before, I want to make Ne Win pay for what he's done to you."

"You didn't 'let' me, Ollie," Roy stated forcefully."That was a mistake *I* made.And I hope to get a piece of that bastard myself.But if you mean what you said earlier, I want time with you.I want another chance."Roy paused."I want Lian to know her Grandpa Ollie better."

Ollie nodded."I was serious, Roy," he reiterated."But we'll have to see."


	2. If You Love Someone Chapter 2

Roy was in trouble

Black Canary, Nightwing and Speedy overlooked Ne Win's compound from the Titans' original position.In his gauntlet, Nightwing carried Ollie's formula for diluting the heroin, and they had some idea from the briefing where the antidote would be.On the way to the compound Black Canary had checked in with Oracle, and assured her that all was well with everyone.Upon hearing that, Oracle insisted on speaking to Nightwing, and promptly let him have it for not reporting in, but both Canary and Nightwing could hear the lightness in her voice. What Black Canary heard in Oracle's voice verified her suspicion that Oracle loved the man behind the bat-shaped mask, and BC noted the future ammunition with amusement.Canary also let on that Barbara wouldn't believe who they had found, but even under Oracle's protest, Dinah wouldn't reveal who it was.

"Which way in, bright eyes?" Black Canary asked Nightwing.Even with his mask, she couldn't help but to notice his deep blue eyes.No wonder he had Oracle falling all over herself.

The only hint that Nightwing was annoyed at Canary's nickname was the little bit of edge to his voice when he said, "There," he pointed, "over the wall."

Canary grinned, knowing she was getting under his skin; why he was more fun to play with then his dark and dreary mentor.She countered, "I say go in the front kicking all the way."

"No.That's just dumb," Nightwing said a little more shortly than he had intended.

"Now, now.No need to get nasty," Black Canary cooed. 

"Guys," Speedy stopped his elders, "Knock it off, will ya?We can do both."He looked at Nightwing and continued, "We all know what has to be done.You've got the stuff.Why not let Black Canary go after the antidote."

"Well," Canary spoke up, "Looks like you're training your members well, Nightwing." She gave Ben a flirtatious grin, "I'm impressed."

Nightwing rolled his eyes, but said, "Ok, Speedy, you're with me." He said to Canary, "You know where the lab is?"She nodded impatient confirmation, and ignoring her impatience, Nightwing continued, "We'll meet back here. Let's go."With Nightwing's command, the trio took off; Nightwing and Speedy towards the side wall, and Black Canary right up to the front gate.

When Black Canary reached the gate, she slowed down to a seductive walk before the guards noticed her.When they did, she started, "Hello, boys, care to play?"Before the guards could react, Canary threw a front hook kick to one guard's face, and a side kick to the other guard's ribs, causing both to fall to the ground.She shook her head, dusted off her hands, and said to herself, "They just don't make 'em in the east as good as back west."She sauntered into the compound in the direction of the lab.She felt like a workout.Once she was noticed, evidenced by the shouting, she went into action.As they came she took them down one by one, casually bantering, "Now, boys, I know you all want to play, but one at a time.A girl can't take much more."Once the guards thinned out, she ran for cover, picking her way to the lab.

**

"According to Ollie," Nightwing said, "The processing plant is this way." He pointed.They ran, coming across no resistance.Nightwing thought that Canary had a lot to do with that, for he could hear shouts near the main entrance.The pair safely found the main processing plant, and looked down at it from a catwalk.Nightwing watched the process for a moment, trying to pick up on its rhythm.He signaled for Speedy's attention and pointed to a big vat in the corner.Speedy nodded, understanding what Nightwing meant, and retrieved an exploding, payload-carrying arrow.Silently, Nightwing handed Speedy the packet of antidote, and Speedy loaded the payload.He nocked the arrow, took a moment to adjust for the added weight, and let the arrow fly.The heroes watched as the arrow disappeared in the vat, and let off a little *poof* as it exploded in the liquid.Nightwing looked at the room again, and saw no evidence that anyone had heard the explosion.

"We've got to retrieve that arrow," Nightwing whispered.

Speedy shook his head and whispered back, "No, it disintegrates on impact."

Surprised, Nightwing looked at his junior partner, and then patted him on the back, and said kiddingly, "Good boy."Speedy let out a laugh under his breath, and, mission accomplished, the duo were about to leave the plant by the rooftop when they heard yelling.The heroes looked for the cause of the commotion, and saw who looked to be the shift boss yelling and starting to beat one of the workers.Nightwing commanded, "I'll take care of it." Then he said, "Cover me this time, ok?"

"Hey!" Ben protested, "That wasn't my fault!"Nightwing grinned, indicating that he was teasing, and took off, shooting a line and swinging down to the conflict.Speedy watched as Nightwing came between the boss and the worker, and let an arrow fly to stop the boss's underlings from coming to his aid.Soon though, he had drawn attention to himself, and had to work quickly to take out each weapon aimed at him.For a few, he sent an arrow down the barrel of the gun—he loved doing that—but for most, he simply shot the gun out of the user's hand.Speedy's attention went back to Nightwing just in time to see Nightwing take off out the nearest exit after having knocked out the shift boss.Speedy went to the rooftop, and, seeing Nightwing looking up from the ground below him, held his bow to out to his side, leaped, did a forward somersault to break his decent, and landed gracefully and silently on the ground.Nightwing looked proudly at the younger man, for, as with most of the other Titans, especially the younger ones, Nightwing had pushed him through acrobatics and tumbling training.Speedy smiled back, acknowledging his teacher's pride.

"Let's see how Canary's doing,"Nightwing said, to which Speedy nodded consent, although he noted the detour from the agreed rendezvous point.He had known Nightwing long enough to know of his leader's protective nature.

**

"Even if I came home with you, Roy," Ollie continued, "I don't know what I'd do.Hell, my name isn't even my own anymore."

Roy was puzzled until he realized that Ollie meant his code name.He had been given another dose of heroin, but it wasn't helping like the last doses had. Roy suspicions that the heroin didn't totally counteract the poison were verified as he fought to stay awake. He was on his back with his head propped with pillows, one hand resting on his chest, and the other on his side as he tried to focus on Ollie."Do what you're doing now," Roy said weakly,"Just do it from home.I can probably get you an in with Checkmate if you want."He paused, taking a ragged breath, and after a moment, continued weakly, "I'm sure the JLA would welcome you back, and I'd even be willing to bet that Conner would relinquish the Green Arrow name for you.He'd just be glad to have you back." 

Roy became quiet, so that Ollie thought he might have lost consciousness until he looked at the younger archer. Even in the state that Roy was in, Ollie could tell that something was bothering him. He backtracked in his mind what Roy just said, and guessed what that was.He put one hand on Roy's arm to emphasize his words as he said, "Roy, Conner may be my son in blood, and certainly making good with him is enough to send me home, but in my eyes, you are my son too.It doesn't matter to me that you don't have my blood.God knows there are more important things in a father/son relationship. Half the original members of the JLA know that." He reached up to brush Roy's hair from his feverish face as he stressed, "You are my *son*"Roy felt tears forming and nodded slightly."Even if I had been there to pass on my codename, I'm not sure I'd want you to take it,"Roy's expression turned puzzled and concerned as Ollie drew back his hand from Roy's head and placed it back on his son's arm.Oliver noted his son's expression and clarified gently, "Oh, I certainly couldn't be prouder if you had taken it, but you worked so hard to be your own man, and it would almost seem to me that I was taking that away from you if you became Green Arrow.You're not Green Arrow; you're Arsenal, and I couldn't be prouder."Roy smiled despite himself. He knew that if he survived this ordeal everything that was just said would seem like a feverish dream.

Finally Roy couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, and succumbed to his body's demands as he closed them. "Ollie," he whispered so softly that Ollie could barely hear him, "I love you too."Then his face and body relaxed as Roy slipped into unconsciousness.Ollie's tears finally forced their way to the surface, and this time he let them come as he laid his head by his son's arm.

**

Black Canary arrived at the lab and quickly disposed of anyone who tried to get in her way, so that soon she was running freely while security guards and scientists alike simply let her pass.A few brave adversaries presented themselves whom she confronted readily."Well, finally!" she bantered, "A girl starts to think there's something wrong with her deodorant!" 

She threw a side kick and a jump front snap kick."I know you all want to play, boys,"back kick, "but don't make me knock you out." front punch, "Believe it or not, I could use your help," hard side kick to the gut, "think you could tell me where your boss keeps his antidotes," she asked sweetly as she landed the final blow to one of her opponents.She turned her cavity-causing smile to the remaining guard, and when it became clear that he wasn't going to help her willingly, her grin turned more feral.Finally she grabbed him by the hair and said, "Look, I don't like to play rough with you kids, but I need that medicine.If you're not going to help me, there's no reason I should leave you breathing."Of course she would never kill him, but she was hoping he didn't know that.

A thought occurred to her, and she asked strongly, "Do you understand me?"The guard nodded quickly and stood.He looked at her pleadingly and pointed down the hall.Dinah smiled with satisfaction and nodded, "Good.Lead the way, kiddo."

Canary and captive soon arrived in what looked like a chemistry lab, and earned the attention of everyone in the room. The guard leading Dinah suddenly cowered, and looking to the source, Dinah saw a man striding towards them who had the air of being in command.She looked at him with a suspicious glare, and tested, "Ne Win?"

The man raised an eyebrow, and through a shallow charming expression addressed Dinah."Surely we have not met.I would have remembered meeting such a lovely young woman."

"Eat your heart out, sweetie," Dinah retorted.Ne Win's expression darkened, and Dinah, who still had control over the guard so that no one dared approach them, continued, "I need the antidote for that poison you shot Arsenal with."

Ne Win's smile returned, if in a grotesque manner, and he stated, "Ah, you're here to save the American archer.What would you do for the medication to save his life?" Dinah glared and released the guard as she slowly approached Ne Win.The few personnel that did confront her were pushed aside with barely more than a swat of the hand or a quick side kick as Dinah's attention remained focused on Ne Win.When she came within about five feet of the drug lord, Ne Win started to back up, and Dinah's grin broadened."Do you know what they say about a mother's protectiveness towards her children?" She snarled."If I had any children, that boy you are killing would be my son, and I don't take lightly to drug lords trying to kill my family."

She could see that she wasn't getting anywhere, and she sighed.She grabbed his collar with one hand; he was easy to control; and dragged him over to the nearest scientist."Do you understand me?" She growled at the scientist who nodded silently while keeping frightened eyes on the American heroine."Good.I need the antidote for the poison you have been lacing the heroin with."Dinah could see in the man's eyes that he knew exactly what she meant, and he looked uncertainly at Dinah's captive.Ne Win was barely on his feet, being supported mostly by Dinah's grip on his collar, and after a glare for Canary, Ne Win reluctantly nodded.The scientist turned to the counter and produced a vial of clear liquid which he showed Black Canary."Good," Canary said.She turned her attention to Ne Win, "You have a date with a couple archers, sweetie."Canary took satisfaction in watching Ne Win's eyes widened in fear, and she grinned ferally as she let go of Ne Win just long enough to deliver a knockout punch.

As Ne Win slumped to the floor, which Canary nonchalantly ignored, Dinah turned to the scientist and took the vial."Just inject him with this?" she asked and he nodded.She had no ill will towards him, since she knew he probably didn't want to be doing what he was doing.That train of thought lead her to suggest, "Your boss probably won't be back for a good long time, so this might be a good time to vamoose." She turned her attention to the room, "Same goes for all of you." 

The scientist confessed to Dinah, "I hate doing this.I know we're killing people."He sighed and looked at the ground.He looked up again and asked, "Your son has been poisoned?"Dinah nodded silently, listening intently."I'm sorry." Dinah though she saw tears forming."I want to help.I can help you make more, and here are the formulas," he held up a stack of papers, "May I come along?"

"Of course.I bet you'll be a real asset," Dinah smiled at the man.

She started back into full motion and was just hauling the unconscious drug lord into a fireman's carry as Nightwing and Speedy rushed into the room."Hey!" Canary exclaimed with pleasure, "Great timing, boys!"She unceremoniously dumped Ne Win back to the ground."He can be your treasure," Canary said to Nightwing, "Here's mine," she grinned as she held up the vial.

"Good work, Canary!"Nightwing said as he threw Ne Win over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Boy Wonder," Canary grinned at Nightwing's glare."Dr.."

"Le," the scientist offered.

Black Canary continued, "Dr. Le offered his services and this papers," she gestured as Dr. Le held them up."They can make more antidote, but this one," she held up the vial again, "is for Roy."

Nightwing nodded, and said, "That's great.Let's go."

**

Ollie watched anxiously and helplessly as Kyi bent over his unconscious son.Roy's heart had already stopped once, but Kyi had managed to get it started again, although now Roy's pulse was dangerously weak and he was barely breathing.Ollie watched his pale son fight for his life, and he took Roy's cold, clammy hand."Kyi, you've got to save him," Ollie begged, "I promised.His friends will find what he needs.They'll be back soon.They have to."

Kyi saw the despair in her employer's eyes and tears came to her own.She knew what it was like to lose a child; Kyi's daughter had been caught in military crossfire when she was only three, and Kyi didn't think she'd ever survive that.It had been soon afterward that she was found and hired by Oliver Queen, and she was forever grateful for the support, both financial and emotional in his own unique way.Ollie knew about Kyi's loss, but Kyi didn't think he knew how much he helped her—she thought he would deny giving any special help if she ever tried to thank him for it.Saving his own son's life would be her thanks—she didn't ever want Oliver to have to suffer such a terrible loss.

But things didn't look good, and she didn't want to offer false hope.All Kyi could do in response to Ollie's pleas is to look up with sympathetic eyes.She couldn't even find the words for comfort as she fought tears.She knew Ollie read her thoughts as he looked despairingly back to his son and then brought his hands to his face.His shoulders started to shake as he cried, and Kyi was shocked.She had never seen him cry so openly, and her heart went out to him as she moved to stand behind him and gently massage his shoulders.

Her attention was pulled to the doorway as Ollie's costumed friends rushed into the room.With them were two Burmese men, one with his hands tied behind his back and kept under guard with Speedy's bow, and the other wearing a lab coat giving the impression of a scientist. Kyi assumed that the bound man was Ne Win, but she didn't know about the other one.Maybe he offered to help them, she thought.Nightwing took in the scene and immediately assumed the worst."No.. God, no.. Please don't say we're too late."He looked pleadingly at Kyi, and then Ollie when the archer looked up.

"Roy!"Black Canary pushed past Nightwing and, noting but ignoring Kyi's proximity to Ollie, rushed to Roy's other side.She saw no sign of life from the young archer, and, frightened, looked up at Ollie.

Ben's heart was in his throat as the three heroes were frozen in the moment waiting for confirmation.Ollie finally allayed the heroes' fears as he said softly while looking at Roy, "He's alive, but barely."He transferred his gaze first to Ne Win as his eyes hardened into hatred, and then to Nightwing and said anxiously, "Too late..Does that mean you have it?"

In answer, Black Canary held out the vial and nodded towards the scientist."He said you just need to inject him."She said as Kyi took the vial.

"There's enough here to give Roy what he needs and to study," she said thoughtfully.

"He wants to help," Dinah said, jabbing a thumb at Dr. Le.Dr. Le nodded confirmation, and Kyi smiled gratefully at him.

"Uh, Kyi, you think.." Ollie started.His voice seemed to remind her of Roy's precarious health, and she hurried to retrieve a syringe.She filled it with the antidote and slowly and deliberately injected into Roy.

"We can only wait now," Kyi said as she looked sympathetically to Ollie, and then thankfully to the heroes as she left with Dr. Le to study the new life-giving serum.

Ollie watched Roy for a moment, and then seemed to remember the heroes' captive.He looked up with pure hatred, and stood and stalked to Ne Win.He first looked as though he was at a loss for words, and then finally shouted, "You son of a bitch!" as he delivered a knockout punch. 

"Feel better?" Nightwing asked with a half-serious/half-amused tone.

"Yes," was Ollie's simple response as he shook his hand. Having nothing to guard anymore, Ben released the tension on his bow, returned the arrow to his quiver, and shouldered his bow.

"Well, I guess we just wait," Nightwing said as he found and pulled up another chair, gesturing his teammates to do the same.

**

The first thing Roy was aware of was a soft murmur.He thought he must be in a hospital, but something in the back of his mind told him he was far from home.He felt a hand on his arm, and thought hazily that it must be Donna.He fought to come to consciousness.He couldn't remember what had happened.Somehow he thought he had willingly taken smack again.But that wasn't right—was it? Did he overdose?Somehow it was reiterated to him that he wasn't home—wasn't in a hospital.He felt his eyes flutter open and shut.He tried again, and succeeded.For a moment he was puzzled as he took in his surroundings.Then he turned his head and saw Ollie sitting by his side.Wasn't he dead? He looked like he had been crying, and Roy wanted to ask him what was wrong, but couldn't get the words out.Ollie noted his son's puzzled expression and smiled.At Ollie's smile, everything returned to Roy in a rush.He exercised his mouth, trying to get rid of the cotton-ball feel, and finally was able to ask weakly, "Poison?"

"Gone," Ollie smiled."It's gone," he reiterated, with a smile and tears in his eyes, "Lian still has her father."

Roy looked puzzled, although mention of his daughter brought tears to his eyes, and remembered the dreamlike reconciliation.He could swear that it was a dream, but somehow he remembered thinking that, and Ollie's attitude seemed to suggest it was real.He didn't know how to verify if his memories were real.He studied Ollie's expression, which Ollie allowed with a smile, and finally Roy asked, "Did you really say.. Did I dream.."He turned his head on his pillow to give his puzzled expression to Nightwing, and, although his friend gave him a smile, he shrugged.Dick had no idea what Roy was talking about.Roy looked in turn to Dinah and Ben who, along with Dick, were sitting near the foot of Roy's bed on the other side from Ollie.Ben smiled at his friend, and Dinah gushed, "I'm glad you're ok, Roy." Her face broke into a grin as she said, "We brought you a gift."

Roy's eyebrows furrowed at Dinah, and he switched his gaze to Dick who revealed, "Ne Win."

"You got him? He's here?"Roy asked with surprise.

"Yep.Ollie already got his first shot at him.You'll get yours too.I promised you would," Nightwing smiled at his friend.

Roy turned his head back to Ollie, and Ollie whispered with a smile, "And you didn't dream what I said." Roy looked at Ollie for a minute and tears formed in his own eyes.He looked away and found him looking at Dick and saw Dick's well-known curious expression, but with a smile.Dick could tell that whatever happened was a good thing, and he was happy for his friend.

Nightwing suggested to his friend, "Why don't you get some sleep.When you're strong enough, we'll go home."

Roy nodded to his friend, and turned back to Ollie, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, Roy, I'm coming.I don't want to miss any more time with you or Lian."Nightwing was shocked by Ollie's words, but it helped him to understand what had just transpired between the archers, and Roy nodded with a smile.

Roy contently sighed and closed his eyes, settling in to sleep as Dick suggested.Ollie watched his son for a moment, and then turned to the heroes."I have plans for Ne Win.Let's go to my office, and I'll fill you in."Nightwing nodded, as did Dinah and Ben, and the foursome left Roy in Kyi's care.

**

"Ok," Ollie started once they had all taken seats in his office, "What I haven't told you is that I have a DEA contact.It's not just me that's been after Ne Win, it's the DEA, and we're going to make a lot of friends when we turn his butt over to the feds."

"You're working for the DEA?" Dinah asked incredulously.

"Yeah.Gotta trust the government sometimes I guess," Ollie grinned at his former love."Anyway, we give Roy a piece of him once he's strong enough, and then we turn him over.Maybe even let Roy take the collar if it's ok with you."

"Sure it's ok," Nightwing spoke for his team."I think throwing Ne Win to the feds would really help him."

"If I know Roy," Ben spoke up, "He's gonna want to do more to Ne Win than turn him in."Dinah, Dick, and Ollie all let out a little laugh in agreement.

"I'll call my contact today.He'll be able to get here to take custody in a few days, which will give Roy enough time to get well and ..negotiate.. with Ne Win."

**

Having some free time while his friend regained his strength, Nightwing fed his need to be active and helpful by teaching some of the local citizens some self-defense moves.At the moment he had a class of about four women and five men, and was showing them out to do a basic side kick.Nightwing persevered to help the novice class, and he got the feeling that they were impressed that an American knew their language.

"See," Nightwing spoke in Burmese, "Bring your leg up like this first," he stood on one leg while bringing the other up so that his upper leg was perpendicular to the ground, and used his hands to try to display himself.Keeping his position, he motioned to the class, indicating that they should mimic him, which they eventually did.He continued, "Then you push out." He executed the kick, keeping the position of the extended kick.He pointed to his foot on the ground, trying to indicate his foot position.He saw that, even after his verbal explanation, the others weren't understanding, and he dropped the kick and went to the nearest student.He nodded to her, trying to indicate that she'd be ok, and he gently moved her plant foot into the right position.The movement took her by surprise, and she had to hang on to him to keep her balance, but then he pointed to the correctly positioned foot and smiled up at her.She nodded in understanding and smiled back.He looked around, and saw the others catch on too, trying to fix their own positions.

Suddenly the class was interrupted by shouts, and Nightwing quickly looked around for the cause of the disturbance.He saw Ne Win running in the distance, and he took off after him leaving his class looking after him.Ne Win was getting away—he was almost to the front gate—when Nightwing heard a familiar shout.He turned to see Roy wearing only boxer shorts, but armed with his bow, take aim at the fleeing drug lord.He couldn't help but to notice Roy's perfect form as the archer released the arrow which flew true into Ne Win's shoulder.

Ne Win collapsed, and Nightwing reached him only seconds after Roy.Before Nightwing could stop him, not that he would have if he could, Roy shouldered his bow and hauled Ne Win to his feet.Roy snarled, "Remember me?" It was clear by Ne Win's expression that he knew exactly who had him by the collar, and Roy started to hit him."You," punch, "son," jab, "of," punch, "a," punch, "bitch!"He grabbed the arrow protruding out of Ne Win's shoulder and he twisted, causing Ne Win to cry out in excruciating pain."You think you got me, didn't you?" he growled, "I'm not that easy to kill."

"Roy!"Nightwing tried to bring his friend back from his rage.Roy was starting to cross the line."Enough, Roy, you got him. Come on."

Keeping a firm grip on Ne Win, Roy turned to glare at his friend and shouted, "He wanted to kill me, Nightwing!Wanted to take me away from Lian!It's never going to be enough!"Roy's glare turned to frustration as he took in his friend's stony gaze.He sighed, and turned back to Ne Win.He couldn't think of anything further to yell at him so instead he simply snarled at Ne Win and punched him out. He stood, grabbed Ne Win by the back of the collar, and started to drag the unconscious man back to the jailhouse. "Come on," he growled at Nightwing who followed him.

**

"Well, I guess you're feeling better," Dick said to Roy as Roy dumped Ne Win unceremoniously back in his cell.

"Well enough to blow this joint," Roy answered dryly."What's happening with him?" He jabbed a thumb at Ne Win.

"Ollie has a DEA contact.He should be here today."Nightwing eyed his almost-naked friend with an crooked grin and suggested, "Maybe you should put on some clothes."

Roy looked down at himself, and started to blush, much to Nightwing's amusement.Roy made a face at his friend and stalked off, leaving Nightwing to follow.Roy stalked through the compound, ignoring the amused female whistles that escorted him back to the infirmary.Dick knew his friend must be really upset not to have fun with that.

The friends arrived at the infirmary, and Roy silently started to dress as Arsenal.Dick watched his friend silently fume, and asked quietly, "What's wrong, Roy?"

Roy finished dressing and looked to his friend."What do you mean what's wrong?I almost died thanks to that asshole, and all he gets is a slap on the wrist and a haul into the DEA?I know the DEA, Dick.Anything they do isn't going to stick."

Dick sighed, and he said quietly, "You know that's how we have to work Roy.What do you want to do? Kill him?You know we don't work like that.You know it would tear you apart worse then you're hurting now."He paused, studying his friend, then added, "Remember how hard a time Oliver had when he killed someone?And that was an accident."

Roy exploded, directing his anger unfairly at his friend."What the hell would you have me do, Dick?"He yelled in Nightwing's face and Dick calmly took the verbal beating while the few personnel in the room looked on in interest.Dick knew his friend needed to vent."I know how close I was to death!I know how close Lian came to losing her father!!How the hell do you suggest that I deal with that?!Do some god-damn bat meditation?!"

Roy looked at Dick angrily, hoping for some resistance.Dick knew that and he complied, ignoring the onlookers and turning an angry face to his friend and yelling back, "Yeah, that would be a good start!!You're a hothead, Roy!! You've got to learn to control that sometime!"Dick saw his friend's anger boiling over and he continued, "Do you want to hit me, Roy?!Come on, hit me!!"Roy hesitated, but Dick knew Roy's verbal assault wasn't enough of a release, so he continued, "You afraid?!Think I'll kick you're butt?!Hit me, dammit!"

Finally Dick's goading got to Roy, and Roy swung out at his friend.Dick blocked easily as he did the next three swings Roy threw until Roy yelled, "Let me hit you, dammit! Let me hit you!!" Finally Roy tired himself out enough so that Dick could embrace him, and he held Roy as the archer cried.Nightwing held his friend, grateful that there was no one they knew to witness Roy's emotional display as he shh'd his friend's cries.

After a few minutes, Roy pulled away and looked at Dick with red eyes.He felt better, and he recognized what his friend had done for him."Thanks," he said quietly.

Dick smiled at him and put a hand on Roy's shoulder."What are friends for," he smiled, "Let's go see what Ollie's got, ok?"Roy nodded, and the friends left for Ollie's office.

**

When the heroes reached Ollie's office, they found Ollie and Dinah with a man Nightwing didn't recognize.But Roy did.They were greeted with a smile from the man and, "Harper!Hey, how've you been?"

"I've been better, Mulder.How's it been with you?"Nightwing noted that his friend seemed to be trying to be civil—even friendly—despite his foul mood.Dick would even hazard to say that Roy looked pleased to see the man. Roy noted his friend's questioning glance, and explained by way of introduction, "David Mulder, meet Nightwing, my fearless leader.Nightwing, Agent Mulder, of the DEA.Only decent agent in the whole damn agency."

"Oh, you're just trying to get something out of me, aren't you?" Mulder grinned at the archer.

"Me?"Roy mocked innocence with an open palm to the chest.His face split into a grin, "Never."He turned to his surrogate father, "Well, you have some taste anyway, Ollie.I was worried when Nightwing told me you've been working with the DEA."

"Hey, give me some credit, kid," Ollie sounded hurt, but his grin betrayed his entertained mood.He teased, "I didn't think you had any friends left in the government."

"Yeah, well I think Dave here's my only one.Damn good one to have too." Roy said."So what's the story, Mulder?You going to make this guy fry?"He looked at Ollie, meaning to ask if Mulder knew what Ne Win had done to Roy.

Mulder noted his friend's glance, and simply said, "I know, Roy." He continued, "I promise I'll make him go down.You have my word on that one, my friend."

Roy turned back to his government friend and nodded, apparently appeased."So you've got a plan out of this hell hole?"

"Got a pickup scheduled in about fifteen minutes." At Roy's surprised look, Mulder stated, "You should know we don't waste time, Harper.Especially in a friendly place like Burma." Roy nodded. 

Roy turned to Ollie, "So you ready to blow this joint?"

"Yeah, I'm ready.I've explained to Kyi why I have to go, and given her the means to take care of everyone.She didn't like it, but she understood. Where's Ben?"

"Watching Ne Win," Dinah offered.

"Watching Ne Win?" Nightwing said, surprised that Ne Win got away from a Titan."Roy just took him down; he got away from Speedy?"

"Well, um," Black Canary hesitated, as she looked sideways at Roy, "I, um, think he wasn't trying very hard."Nightwing nodded, understanding. All of Roy's friend knew he had to take Ne Win down, even if it was mostly staged.Nightwing looked at his friend, and saw that Roy recognized the setup, but he didn't seem upset.It didn't matter to Roy that it was staged; he got his vengeance, and he was able to vent.

Ollie nodded, "Good let's go down and get them."

**

After retrieving Ben and his charge, the heroes escorted Mulder to his rendezvous point, and with a shake of the hand and well-wishes, watched the agent leave Burma with his quarry.Now on the way back to the Titans' jet—Dinah had taken a one-way transport knowing she could hitch a ride—the intrepid party was under attack.

"Arrows!!" Oliver Queen yelled at the other two archers.Roy reacted first and tossed his father a half-dozen in a bundle.The ambush had the group of heroes scrambling to form a tight fighting formation.

"Canary!" Nightwing yelled, seeing additional opponents appear from the trees.

"I see 'em!" She yelled.Canary had the left side of the path in front of them, kicking and punching her opponents down one by one while twisting and dodging to avoid the hail of gunfire.They were taken so by surprise that she hadn't had time to start her bantering. Nightwing had the right half of the path, using more of a tumbling technique to accomplish the same goal as Black Canary.The three archers formed a loose back-to-back triangle, keeping the opponents from all sides at a distance.

Ben faced the front of the path, covering the hand-to-hand partners easily.Roy and Oliver covered the back of the path together, and although Roy took his full share of the field of view, Ollie kept a special eye on his son.Seeing that the six arrows he had given Ollie were running out, in a smooth motion and between shootings, Roy threw more into the ground tip-first so that Ollie could reach them.Ollie noted his son's actions, and took and shot the arrows one-by-one.

The five heroes were almost free when Roy suddenly cried out in pain.He collapsed, releasing his bow to grasp his right leg, and, taken by surprise, Ollie quickly adjusted his field of targeting to cover his son."Roy!" Ollie called, not daring to look at his son to see how badly he had been hurt.

"I'm ok. I think," Roy reassured through gritted teeth, and still clutching his leg in pain, "It just hurts like hell."Having an injured teammate put the others in a mode to finish off the fight quickly, and, having only a few opponents left, made quick work of them.After a moment of silence to make sure no one was going to pop out at him, Nightwing ran to his teammate's side to inspect Roy's wound.Ollie bent down to help Roy from a lying-down position on his side to a sitting-up position, and Roy hung on to Ollie, leaning against his former mentor, and gripping Ollie's forearm against the pain in his leg.

Roy watched Nightwing as his friend cut open the fabric around the wound.He muttered, "Geez, I can't catch a break."

Nightwing reassured, "It doesn't look too bad.Can you stand? We can take a better look at it on the jet."Roy nodded, and waited for Dick to get on his left side—Ollie was on his right—and let his teammates haul him to his feet.After Roy nodded indicating he had enough balance, Dick let go and took the forward point. Black Canary and Speedy both gave Roy concerned looks as they took the rear point, and through pain-filled eyes and putting most of his weight on Ollie as they moved, Roy returned his best devil-may-care smile.

The heroes made their way back to the Titans' jet with no further incident, and Nightwing made Arsenal lie down in a medical bed, despite the archer's protests.The Titans leader inspected, cleaned, and bandaged the wound with Black Canary, Speedy, and Ollie looking over his shoulder and with Roy looking on with a mixture of pain and disgust.Once Arsenal's wound was taken care of, Nightwing turned his attention to the bridge of the jet to start the trip home.

As they felt the heaviness of liftoff, Black Canary came to whisper in Ollie's ear, "Could I talk to you a minute?"Ollie looked at her for a moment, and then nodded and left his position at Roy's bedside to follow her to the rear of the jet. When they were both comfortably seated and alone, Canary said carefully, "I just wanted to let you know.. I'm really happy to find you in one piece, and I'm happy you're coming back with us.."

"But?" Ollie prompted, hearing the tone in her voice.

Canary looked down as she continued, "But.. well.. I've gotten more independent, and even if we were to.. you know.. I'm not around too much anymore. I'm not even a member of the JLA anymore."She looked up to see if Ollie had gotten her meaning, and she could see that he had.

His expression wasn't one of disappointment though, she thought, more like.. understanding. He smiled at her and whispered, "Pretty bird, I'll take anything you're willing to give and nothing more." He squeezed her hand and leaned forward to give her a light kiss on the cheek, and, after receiving a grateful smile in return, returned to Roy's side.

**

Roy was nervous as hell.The team had gotten back to the states a few days ago, and he had just been released from the hospital after being admitted for observation because of the gunshot wound and the poison attack.He had known all along that this was the first thing he had to do, but that didn't make it any easier.He and Conner had gotten to know each other a little bit over the years; especially since Conner had always wanted to hear stories about Ollie; but now Roy had to tell Conner that he went off without him to find Conner's father.Roy was back at Finnegan's sitting alone waiting for Conner.Dick had wanted to come along both for moral and physical support since Roy was on crutches but Roy declined the offer, saying this was something he had to break to Conner alone.

Roy saw Ollie's son enter the small pub, and he raised his hand, gaining the younger archer's attention."Hiya, Conner," Roy greeted when Conner had reached the table.

"Hi, Roy," Conner returned.Roy could see that Conner was dying to know why Roy had asked to meet.Roy rarely—if ever—asked to meet."What happened?" Conner asked, gesturing to Roy's crutches.

"Oh it's nothing," Roy assured nonchalantly."I was shot, but it's not bad.Actually, where I got it is what I want to talk to you about," Roy started."Want a beer?" he offered.

"No, but I'll take some water," Conner answered.

Roy rolled his eyes good-naturedly and nodded, "That's right, only pure things for Conner Hawke," Roy teased.Conner sighed. Roy called the waitress over, and flirted with her openly while asking her for Conner's water.After a moment, the waitress returned with water for Conner and a flirtatious smile for Roy.Roy winked at her as she left.

Roy turned to his companion and asked, "How've you been, Conner? We haven't seen each other in a while."

"Better than you, it seems like," Conner stated, referring to Roy's injury.Then he answered, "I've been hanging in there.Kyle and I get together sometimes, and mostly I just try to keep myself and my mom out of trouble."

"Heh, I know what that's like," Roy grinned. 

"Roy, why did you call me?"Conner got to the point. It's not that he didn't enjoy Roy's company—Roy was one of the more colorful people Conner knew, and that was really saying something—but he was dying to know what could have caused the elder archer to ask to meet.

Roy said, "Straight to the point, eh? I guess this is a little unusual," he conceded.Roy sighed, looking into his beer.He started, "Recently I got some information that led me to Burma.I would have called you, but we had to leave in a hurry."

Conner looked puzzled and asked, "Why would you have called me?We would have just been redundant."

"Not on this one," Roy said carefully.Then he just said it."Conner, Ollie's alive."He watched Conner's eyes widen."He came back with us from Burma.He's currently in my apartment."

"He's.. alive??" Conner's eyes hadn't narrowed at all."How.. ? How did you find him?"

"Long story.I'll get into it later.You got an invite to the JLA watchtower?" Conner nodded."That's what it's about.Nightwing's gonna break the news to the JLA this evening.I just thought as Ollie's son, you had a right to know before everyone else."

"I.. thanks.. I appreciate it.. But he has no interest in us, doeshe?Last time I saw him he told me to get out of his life."

Conner said mournfully.

"He's changed, Conner.It's actually rather unbelievable.But I believe him more now than I ever have in the past.He says he's realized what's important, and that we're it."Roy gave a crooked grin, "Unbelievable, ain't it?" Speechless, Conner nodded.

**

"I want to thank you all for coming," Nightwing started.At their request, Superman had requested the assembly of the JLA, and had provided invitations for the Titans and Conner Hawke.Nightwing was standing at one end of the room, causing the JLAers on the same side of the room to turn from the table.Nightwing paused and looked at his audience.The complete JLA minus Oracle was seated around the table in the middle of the Hall of Justice, and Connor Hawke, Black Canary, and the Titans formed a half-circle around the perimeter of the room. He knew Barbara had a visual, and, because of recent minor technical problems, he wore a headset to provide her with sound.Nightwing thought with slight amusement that Wally looked like he was enjoying sitting at the inner table a little too much.Unlike some of their teammates, Nightwing held no ill will towards Wally's membership in the JLA— probably because Nightwing himself had been offered membership and had turned it down.He also thought that some of the younger members of his team looked very nervous and in awe, but he knew it was perfectly understandable.Not many people, costumed heroes included, could withstand the awesome view from the watchtower, especially on their first visit.Nightwing thought Arsenal looked even more nervous, although Nightwing knew it was for an entirely different reason.

Of all the members on both teams minus those presenting the information, he knew only Superman knew why he had called the assembly, although Nightwing thought that the team presenting the information, plus the addition of Conner Hawke to the assembly should provide enough information to many of the audience members.He continued, "I, Arsenal, Speedy, and Black Canary have some pretty shocking news, and I ask that you trust what your eyes tell you."He found himself addressing his own mentor as he finished his sentence."Recently, we had been given information that we could not ignore, and we went to investigate." He paused, his eyes going involuntarily to Superman, and then stated carefully, holding one hand to the doorway, "This is the result."

Slowly, and with an expression of insecurity, Oliver Queen made himself visible to the assembly.There were gasps, including in Nightwing's ear, as the members laid eyes on the friend thought dead.Not much could make the members of the Justice League of America gasp, but this was definitely one of those rare exceptions.Nightwing studied the audience for a moment, and thought that most of the members seemed to believe him, including Batman, although Nightwing thought if anyone else had been standing before his mentor, Batman would not have been so ready to believe.He stole a glance at Conner, and thought he saw the young archer's eyes start to tear up.Nightwing relinquished the floor to Queen, handing Queen his headset, and moving to stand behind Roy.

"Hi," Ollie started, donning and adjusting the headset while trying to make light of the tense situation.No one laughed—they were still too shocked, except, of course, for Superman, who was observing his teammates' reactions to the news, and seemed to be looking for any indication that any of them considered his role in the lie.Only Batman seemed to pick up on Superman's role as he gave a hard glance to the Man of Steel, and Superman got the impression of a raised eyebrow under his friend's cowl.Of course Oliver had considered Superman's role in revealing the secret, but he was too tense as he addressed his former teammates to be annoyed at the moment. 

Oliver wished he had something to hide behind like a podium as he continued, "I'm ..sorry.. for the deception.There was something, though, that I had always thought needed to be done, and the chance to leave all behind so that I could accomplish that goal was too tempting."Ollie saw his friends start to argue, and he held up his hands, "I know you would have liked to help, and I know it probably would have gone easier if you could help, but just please accept it when I tell you it was something I had to do alone."Ollie found himself glancing at Roy, and saw his surrogate son looking thoughtfully at the floor.Ollie stated, "The arrival of Arsenal, Black Canary, and company turned out to be timely, and most of what I wanted to accomplish was completed with their help.So here I am.I hope.. you can all accept me and what I've done."Oliver looked tentatively at his teammates—his friends—and saw shock give way to joy in most of them.Ollie noticed that the only member to really keep an impassive expression was Aquaman, but then Ollie never did get along with the underwater king.He released the breath he didn't know he was holding, and smiled at his friends.

Superman stood first and went to his friend, shaking his hand, and pulling him close to whisper, "I'm glad you're back."Ollie nodded to his friend with only a slight smile as the rest of the JLA and then the Titans surrounded the elder archer.Arthur kept his distance on the outside of the swarm around the elder archer, continuing to watch impassively.Ollie thought to himself that some things never change, and made a note to himself to keep his distance from the sea king.

"You will tell us what happened, won't you?" Batman's deep bass broke through the crowd, and everyone stopped for a moment, fearing his universal reputation for being a wet blanket.The he let out a small smile—enough for his teammates to know he was at least partially teasing— and the room broke into festive motion again.Batman had already noticed with interest Roy's open demeanor towards his former mentor, and knew something had changed in his friend.He was looking forward to finding out what that was."And you," he said good-naturedly toward Nightwing, "Keeping secrets, are we?"

"I learned from the best," Nightwing responded with a grin for his father.

"Uh, I have a question," Flash spoke up, avoiding Superman's gaze, "I don't mean to accuse or anything," he finally looked at the Man of Steel, "but didn't you tell us he died?"

Batman thwarted Superman's response and spoke in defense of his extraterrestrial friend, "He never actually told us Ollie died.He gave us answers that lead us to believe that, but never actually said it."He looked curiously at Superman, "I assume you told them that Ollie was alive.What finally did it?"

"Your protégé," Superman admitted with a smile as looked at Nightwing, "He asked me a straight question.One I couldn't skirt."Nightwing responded with a crooked smile, grateful for the praise in front of Batman.Batman nodded bluntly, but his eyes sparkled with pride.

Batman took the initiative and stated, "Of course we'll discuss your reinstatement immediately."His tone, plus the expressions of the other members, indicated that the discussion was simply a formality.Oliver noted that Batman didn't ask him if he wanted membership again, and simply shook his head—some things will just never change.

**

Oliver Queen overlooked the simulation room in which the Titans were using their bit of free time and temporary access to the JLA facilities to do some light training.He was impressed with what he saw, and he noted with amusement that, although he was injured, Roy sat perched on a ledge firing suction-cup arrows at his teammates. It was mostly all in fun, but he was providing little extra obstacles for his teammates who where leaping and tumbling around each other.By watching their actions, Ollie could tell that the team had split into two and was scrimmaging against each other with Nightwing orchestrating the drill.He noted that none of the specially-powered members were using their superhuman abilities, and that Speedy didn't have his bow, and he guessed that Nightwing forbade it for this drill—that the point of the drill was the dodging and tumbling.

Ollie heard someone move up on him from behind, and he turned to find that Superman had entered the room.Queen gave a smile to the Kryptonian, and went back to observing the younger team."They've gotten really good," Queen noted as Superman moved to stand next to the archer and observe the team in motion.

Superman nodded and agreed, "Yes, they have.And they're doing a pretty good job introducing the job to the next generation."He assumed correctly that Ollie was referring to the original five Titans.While keeping his eyes on the action below, Superman stated matter-of-factly, "Your reinstatement has been approved unanimously."Ollie nodded silently and Superman asked, "Do you want it?"He turned to look at the archer.

"Well at least *someone's* asking me that," Queen said. 

Superman smiled and, referring to Batman, responded, "Some things never change."

Ollie let out a little laugh and said, "That's for sure."Then, answering the question posed, said, "I don't know.I have to think about it.You know, I accepted the first time to get close to Canary, and she's doing her own thing now."Superman nodded.He hadn't known that, but it didn't surprise him in the least. Ollie asked as if it were an afterthought, "Unanimously? Even Fishbreath?"

Superman sighed and stated, "You know, your relationship with Aquaman might improve if you wouldn't call him that.He is a king after all.He's used to respect."

"Yeah, well, he's never shown me any.Even earlier in the Hall of Justice—he's the only one that didn't welcome me at all." Ollie stated angrily.

"Well, not everyone gets along.I'm sure if you accepted your reinstatement—and Aquaman did accept it—even with your differences, he acknowledges your value to the JLA—you could work on making amends with him."

Ollie nodded and, not wanting to talk about the sea king anymore, addressed the main matter at hand, "I think I did some real good these past few years, and I think I'd like to continue that.Whether I can do the most good as a member of the JLA or by some other means is what I've got to figure out."

Superman nodded and acknowledged, "It is a hard decision, but consider that you could have time for other means of fighting your cause, and the JLA does more than its share of good.Besides, the League needs an archer." Superman smiled at his friend.

Surprised, Ollie asked bluntly and perhaps a little defensively, "Why weren't Roy or Conner invited to replace me?"

Superman sighed, and put one arm up to lean against the sloping wall as he looked down at the Titans.After a pause, he answered, "Conner was invited, and was a member for a time.I guess he felt a little out of his league; he quit saying he wasn't cut out for the organized superhero business.Sound like anyone you know?" Superman asked rhetorically with a grin as he turned to his friend.Ollie responded by rolling his eyes.Ollie waited for Superman to continue, which he did.Turning back to the scene below, he said, "Roy.. I'm not sure about.I guess some members were concerned about his irreverent behavior.."

Ollie cut him off with, "Irreverent?!What do you call Plastic Man?!"

Superman let out a little chuckle and corrected, "Ok, probably not his behavior.To tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure why he wasn't asked."

Ollie's voice took an edge as he said, "Could it be for the same reason he had to crash my funeral?"Superman looked puzzled as he straightened and dropped his arm, and Ollie explained, "He told me how the JLA didn't invite him to my memorial.For years—before I knew about Conner—he was the closest thing I had to a son.It doesn't matter if we hadn't talked in years, he still should have been invited.You know I saw him the day of the crash?"Looking chastised, Superman shook his head.Ollie continued thoughtfully, "Even then, he cared more than he should have.I told him to go away, and for once he actually listened.That's why he wasn't in the plane with Conner and Eddie.He left them only hours before."Ollie continued, "My theory is that the JLA didn't see Roy as my rightful heir.I want you to know that, along with Conner of course, I consider Roy as much my heir as Bruce considers Dick.And, although I certainly don't expect that our relationship well ever get as bad as it was, I want you to know that I want Roy invited to my next funeral.Hopefully that won't be for a good long time."

Head bowed, Superman nodded, and he said, "I don't know what to say, Ollie.Of course Roy's your son, and we should have made sure he knew about the service.The only thing I can say is that we were just so stunned.And I think I was too worried about hiding my relief that we did find a way out for you."

Ollie nodded."Yeah, that was some amazing teamwork, wasn't it?" Ollie grinned, "I even got to keep my arm."He moved his arm in a circle and in front of him as if to illustrate.Then he continued, "I do want to thank you for what you did.It allowed me to get some real work done.Work that's made a real difference for me and for the world."

Superman nodded, "You're welcome.I can see that you've changed Ollie. I can see it in you, and I can see it in Roy.May I ask what work you did that made such a difference for you?"

Ollie simply said, "Against heroin production in Burma."It was all that needed to be said, for of course Superman knew of Roy's history with the illicit drug, and Superman simply nodded."I want you to know," Ollie paused, "That originally I was pissed that you had told Roy and Nightwing that I didn't die in that plane crash.But I've had time to think about it, and I see more where you were coming from."

Superman nodded again, recognizing the covert apology.He said, "I appreciate it, Ollie.I hope someday Roy will be able to see my side of it too."

Roy had told Ollie how he felt about the Kryptonian's misinformation, and Ollie responded, "He's a hothead.Always has been, and probably always will be.I'm sure with time he'll see your point of view."Superman nodded.While he appreciated Ollie's optimistic appraisal, he wasn't sure of Ollie's assessment of his former ward's reactions.Ollie didn't exactly have a stellar history when it came to predicting his ward's reactions to events, although, as Batman had, Superman had also noticed the more-positive-than-expected attitude Roy has had towards his former guardian.

That train of thought lead the Man of Steel to ask, "Things ok between you two?Roy seems pretty upbeat."

Ollie nodded with a smile.He said, "Living in that part of the world for so long, I learned a lot about things.Things I probably should have figured out long ago.I told Roy that, and while I don't think he believes it totally yet, I think he has more hope than any other time I've tried to make amends with him."

Superman nodded while his eyes wandered to the archer Titan still taking aim at his teammates."I hope it works out for you, Ollie.Roy's a great kid, and he's grown into an impressive, if still irreverent, young man."He turned to his friend with a grin, and said with a somewhat teasing tone,"And he's got a precious little girl who will be just ecstatic to see her 'Grandpa Ollie' again."

Ollie laughed and said, "Believe it or not, I'm looking forward to being Grandpa Ollie.I didn't think I'd ever say that."

Superman nodded again.After a moment, he wrapped up the conversation with, "Well, I've got to be getting on planet.I'm glad to have you back, and I hope you give serious consideration to accepting your reinstatement."He gave the archer a slap on the back and a smile and left the room.Ollie turned towards the Titans again for a moment and then also left for the simulation room below.

**

After retrieving his own bow and a few trick arrows, Ollie entered the simulation room and was promptly greeted with a suction-cup arrow to the forehead.He mock-glared at the source, gripped the shaft of the arrow, and pulled, releasing the suction and freeing the arrow.Roy grinned at his surrogate father from his perch high above and gave a little irreverent wave.

In response, Ollie nocked one of his own trick arrows and let it fly at his son.In an effort to dodge the projectile, Roy twisted, laughing, until he suddenly lost balance and started to fall from his perch.Seeing the danger, Oliver immediately went into a full run, although he knew desperately that he wasn't going to reach his son in time.

Having seen the playful exchange, Nightwing saw the danger before Roy had visibly lost balance and was already in springing motion when the archer started to fall.Nightwing's sudden movement froze the rest of the team as they watched the drama.He shot a line to Roy's previous perch and swung to catch his friend in mid-air. He let the line extend to the ground, giving Roy a you-should-know-better look.Roy responded with a sheepish grin as they reached the floor and he put his weight on his good leg, still holding onto Nightwing for balance.A split second later, Ollie was there frantically asking, "Are you ok?!"

A little surprised at his former guardian's reaction—for when Roy was a teen, Ollie would have said the accident was Roy's fault and expressed no concern whatsoever—Roy nodded.He said, "I could use those crutches though," as he pointed with his chin to his crutches which were on the floor by the doorway Ollie had just come through.Troia responded, flying to pick them up, and to deliver them to her friend.Letting go of Nightwing, Roy placed his weight on the crutches and looked for his bow.Ben had picked it up, and, seeing his teacher's glance, brought it over.Roy handed a crutch to Nightwing, took the bow, slung it onto his shoulder, and took back the crutch."Ok, all better," he said with a nonchalant grin.Roy turned his grin to his surrogate father and asked, "Ready for that challenge now?"

"Now?" Ollie questioned.He was aware of the almost awe-struck silence surrounding them when he asked, "Don't you want to wait until you're healed?"

"Naw," Roy answered, retaining his grin, "Gotta give myself a handicap to match your old age."Roy was clearly teasing, but his words still produced surprised disquiet among many of the Titans—mostly the younger ones who regarded Oliver Queen as a legend come to life—even though they knew Roy had been raised by him.

"You little smart-ass," Ollie responded with a grin, "I'll show you who needs some training."

Retaining his grin, Roy turned to the only other archer in the room, and gesturing towards Ollie, asked, "You want to get in on this?"

Ben smiled back, glad to see the banter after seeing their initial meeting in Burma, and shook his head."No, I'll watch.My momma told me never to get involved in a family battle."Never mind he was raised by his brother. 

Roy laughed good-naturedly and hobbled to the room's control panel followed by Oliver and the rest of the Titans, with Dick staying by Roy's side.Roy turned with a questioning expression to Dick, and, understanding that Roy was asking if it was ok to erase the current program, Dick nodded.Roy commanded the program to wipe the slate clean, and suddenly the Titans and Ollie were standing in a grid.He looked to Ollie, "Well, how about it?"Then he turned to the room with a grin, "Suggestions anyone?"

"Run around the room, shooting the target in the middle," Wally suggested, grinning at Roy.Roy gave him a give-me-a-break look, and would have smacked him with a crutch if Wally had not invisibly moved in an instant.Now on the other side of the gathering, Wally gave his friend a you-can't-catch me grin, and, putting his crutch back to the ground, Roy just shook his head.

Donna spoke up, "Why not do a zero-g simulation? That way Roy doesn't have to depend on his bad leg."

Roy smiled at his current partner and said, "I like the way you think, sweetheart."Donna blushed, and Roy's smile turned back into a grin.

"Uh.. no..."Nightwing shot down the idea, looking apologetically at Donna.He elaborated, "While normally I'd enjoy watching Roy try to shoot in zero-g, I don't want to take any chances with his injury." He saw puzzled looks from his teammates, and he suppressed a sigh as he said in an impatient lecturing tone, "You know.. Equal/opposite reactions?" He pointed fingers on opposite hands towards each other, "Conservation of momentum?" No luck. Now he did sigh.

"Aw, you worry too much," Roy grinned at his friend and brought a hand from his crutch to slap Nightwing on the back.Then he said, "Ok, I've got it." Roy turned back to the control panel, and Nightwing couldn't help but to notice the mischievous expression that had crossed his friend's face.Leaning on his crutches, Roy punched in a few commands, and the grid turned into a forest clearing with two fortresses on either end.Each fortress had flags waving from the battlements—one's flags had Arsenal's tri-feathered design with a halo-like oval above the symbol, and the other's flags had a peace symbol with little horns projecting from the symbol.The peace symbol made Ollie think of Barry Allen, who used to call Ollie a "peace-loving hippie," and he was sure that Roy was referring to the nickname in his choice of symbols.Reacting to the angel/devil theme, Ollie just shook his head in resignation.Noting the elder archer's reaction, Roy grinned.

"Ok," Roy turned to Donna, "How about a ride, sweetheart?"Donna blushed again and smiled.She came to Roy, and stood next to him.Discarding his crutches, Roy leaned on his current girlfriend, putting his arm around her shoulders as he put hers around his waist.As he winked to her, she smiled and flew him to the top of his fortress.As she returned, Roy leaned over the edge of the battlement and called teasingly, "Gotta find your own ride, Ollie, but I imagine you can handle that!"

Ollie looked at the Titans.He wasn't even sure which ones could fly.Finally he looked at Kory, who had caught his eye from the beginning, and with a raised eyebrow, gave his best ladykiller smile.Nightwing sighed and rolled his eyes—some things never change.Kory smiled back, apparently oblivious that Ollie had chosen her out of all of her teammates, and offered, "I can take you, Mr. Queen."

"Thank you.. ?" Ollie prompted.

"Kory," Kory introduced herself with a smile.

"Ah, Kory," Ollie bent to kiss Kory's hand with a touch of flair.

Watching the scene, Grant bent to Toni and whispered, "Well now we know where Roy gets it," and Toni gave a little laugh in response.

Roy watched as Kory shuttled his surrogate father to his place and returned to the ground and her teammates."What now?" Ollie called from his fortress.

"Now we defend ourselves," Roy called back.With a grin, he commanded the computer, "Computer, barbarians!" The whole room broke into hysterics as a swarm of Care Bears flooded the clearing.Then he commanded Ollie, "Shoot!He who takes out the most wins!Defend thy property!!"

After getting his laughter under control enough to shoot, Ollie joined Roy in picking off the Bears one by one.As they shot the bears, they bears fizzled into nothingness until there were none left."Woo hoo!!" Roy exclaimed as he shot the last one."I always hated that one!!"He hopped and put his free hand on the battlement, making it clear that he had completed his task while standing on his good leg."Computer, total!" Roy asked.

"Red: 30, Green: 32" The computer responded.

"Ah, well, I'll get you next time,"Roy called."Sweetheart, a little help!" Roy called to the ground.Donna responded, coming to retrieve the younger bowman, while Kory returned to shuttle the elder.When everyone was on the ground and Roy had retrieved his crutches, he grinned at his surrogate father, "Ok, you won this one, but next time, I won't be so nice."

"Hah, nice try, kiddo."Ollie grinned back.Then he looked up at the observation window, clearly having noticed someone in the window before, and Roy and some of the others followed his gaze.They saw Conner watching the team, and self-consciously Ollie excused himself.He slung his bow over his shoulder, gave an apologetic look to Roy, and left the simulation room for the room upstairs.

**

"How're ya doin', kid?" Ollie asked carefully as he entered the room.Conner was still watching the team below, but he didn't seem surprised at Ollie's arrival as he shrugged.Ollie came to stand next to his son, and saw that the Titans had continued the training session his arrival had interrupted."You knew before tonight, didn't you?"Ollie asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Conner answered."Roy told me this afternoon." He paused, and then asked, "What did you do?Why wouldn't you tell us you survived?"

"I was fighting the drug trade in Burma."He paused, and then, after a hesitation, continued as a means of explanation, "Did Roy ever tell you.." he started.

Conner shrugged again."I don't remember if Roy told me or someone else told me, but I know about Roy's history with heroin.I understand why you'd be interested in stopping the drug trade."He moved from the window to sit at the small table in the middle of the room.His father joined him.

"As for why I didn't tell anyone, those months before the accident where probably the worst in my life.You know I was trying to sort things out—that's why I had come to the monastery.And then those government goons were after me.I was so messed up, I couldn't even think straight when I was dealing with those eco-terrorists.The chance to start completely over was so tempting that I took it.I did accomplish a lot in Burma, and I think I'm better for it.And I think I've figured out a lot about how things should be.And a parent and child should always accept each other for who they are."

"I've always accepted you like you are," Conner started, confused and hurt.

"Oh, no.I didn't mean you, Conner, I meant me.I was so worried about having to be responsible for someone that I didn't even give you a chance.God knows you didn't need me looking after you."

Conner started carefully, "Roy said.. well.. that you want us now.."

"Geez, kid, don't sound so pathetic." Ollie paused, and then said thoughtfully, "Although, I guess I bring that out in people, huh?"

"No," Conner countered, "I wouldn't say that.."

Ollie interrupted, "Roy would."

"Well," Conner started.He knew what he was thinking, but he wasn't quite sure how to voice it.He said carefully, "Roy.. gave up.. he's not your son.."

"He wanted to be.And now that I know better, I want him to be.You'll certainly have a special place for me since you're my blood, Conner, but I see Roy as my son too.And like I said, since he was a kid, Roy's wanted a father.Unfortunately, he looked to me for that.The only reason he gave up is because he knew me."

Conner nodded, considering that he supposed he had a brother of sorts now.He looked at the table.He said, "I still had so many questions when you di.. left.I guess maybe you did too.. ?You never even asked who my mother was."

"Didn't have to, kid.I have a pretty good idea.Moonday Hawke, right?"Shocked, Conner looked up at his father. "Hey, kid, I may be a womanizer, but I remember every last one.Your mom had this great Korean look, but with darker skin than most Koreans.You look like her," he smiled."Does she know you gave me my pendant?"He pulled the chain around his neck to reveal the pendant that Conner had given him at the monastery before Ollie had known of their relation.Pleasantly surprised that his father was wearing the pendant, Conner shook his head, and Ollie started calmly, "You shouldn't take stuff like that.."

Just as calmly, Conner explained, "She gave it to me.I thought you might like to have it back.She doesn't know that I've even met you." Initially shocked, Ollie nodded.But then he remembered Moonday, and he remembered how she didn't like shocking news.And Ollie guessed that Conner telling her that he had met his father would be right up there.

"How is your mom?"Ollie asked.

Conner shrugged, "Ok, I guess.Still shopping."Ollie laughed."She got in bad with a terrorist once—even married him—but that's all done now.Kyle and I were able to show her who my stepdad really was."

"Kyle?"Ollie questioned.

Conner hesitated, for his friend's id was a secret, and then, remembering Ollie's history with the first Green Lantern and his history in the JLA, figured it was ok.So he answered, "The current Green Lantern.He's my age, and we help each other sometimes.Lots of references to continuing the tradition of Green Lantern and Green Arrow working together."

"That's great, Conner.Glad to see you're filling my shoes without a problem."Ollie smiled, and Conner got the impression that he meant what he said.

"I wouldn't say that," Conner said, leaning back in his chair and fiddling with a piece of paper that his hands had found on the table."I guess I manage, but to tell you the truth, I feel over my head most of the time."

Ollie nodded, "I know just what you mean.Well maybe sometime you and I can go out together."Ollie watched for a reaction in his son's eyes, and as Conner looked up quickly to meet his father's eyes, Ollie saw a spark.

"That'd be great!" Conner gushed.Then he realized the conflict, and offered, "Of course I'll give you the Green Arrow name and costume back.. I'll find another."

"No, kid, you've earned it.Although I think I am going to take up the JLA's offer to become a member again, so I'd appreciate help in coming up with a new codename and costume."

"No," Conner countered, "You should have it.You're Green Arrow, and you should have the name.I'll come up with something." Ollie started to counter, and Conner cut him off by continuing, "You know what an expert I am in Green Arrow's history.And as long as you're around, I'd much rather be the expert and student."

Ollie finally nodded concession, and said lightly, "Well the Speedy name is already taken, thank God."Conner laughed."While we're at it, we might try to come up with a code name and costume for Roy's student too."

Suddenly father's and son's attentions were drawn to the door as Roy hobbled in and defended, "Hey, hey.There's nothing wrong with that name!"

Smiling in greeting, Conner said, "That's not what you said a few years ago."

Returning his 'brother's' smile, Roy countered, "Yeah well I changed my mind."

Roy paused, wanting to make sure it was ok to stay, when Ollie read his demeanor and, after a look at Conner, invited, "Have a seat, Roy.I think we were just finishing up what had to be said."Roy took the offered seat, sitting carefully and laying his crutches to one side.

Roy gave an unspoken question to Conner, asking if it was ok between Conner and Ollie, and, with a smile, Conner nodded.He watched his surrogate father and Ollie's son for a moment, and decided that they both looked content."So," he started, "Who is it that needs a new codename?" Conner raised a hand with a pointed finger as Roy took a seat."How about Green Arrow Jr?"Roy teased.

Conner rolled his eyes and said, "I think we can do this later.So, it sounds like thanks to Ollie, I've gained a brother." Conner smiled at Roy.Conner knew how he would feel if he were Roy, and, especially after what Ollie had told him, Conner wanted to make sure Roy knew Conner welcomed him.

Roy gave Conner a grateful smile back, making Conner think he had hit on Roy's feelings.Roy said unbelievably, "Man, a real family?I can hardly believe it."

With his eyes going to the window that looked into the hallway, Ollie's eyes sparkled as he stated with a smile, "You're already a family, Roy."

"Huh?" Roy asked, confused, and then turned to the door when it opened.

He was greeted with, "Daddy!!" as, just released from Auntie Donna's arms, Lian ran to her father.

Roy lit up as he scooped his daughter into his lap, allowing only a quick pained expression to show as Lian's weight momentarily rested on his bad leg, and he greeted, "Hi, princess!"He gave her a hug, and, with eyes going to Donna and Wally, said, "I see Auntie Donna and Uncle Wally took you on a field trip."

Donna smiled, "Lian missed her daddy, and Uncle Wally gave us a ride."

Lian hadn't noticed Ollie yet, but Roy saw his surrogate father's eyes sparkle as he looked at his granddaughter.Eying Ollie with a smile, Roy asked Lian, "Honey, I've got a surprise for you."Lian perked up—her daddy's surprises were always the best—and, pointing with his chin across the table, Roy asked, "Remember Grandpa Ollie?"

"Gran'pa Ollie!" Lian exclaimed and wiggled out of her father's embrace to run around the table.With a laugh, Ollie picked her up into the air before he placed her into his lap.

"Hi, pretty bird!" Lian's face scrunched at the nickname, and Ollie clarified to his granddaughter, "That's a nickname I use for only the prettiest girls."Lian's face lit up again and she hugged her grandpa.Roy watched his daughter happily, noting that Lian didn't even think to question Grandpa Ollie's appearance.

"We're glad you're back, Gran'pa Ollie," Roy said with a playful smile.


End file.
